Blood Betrayal
by MajorAnimeFan
Summary: Putting opposite colours in art may work supportingly, It might actually come out beautiful in the end. Well, thats what we are hoping to achieve when sticking Sasuke and Naruto as roommates together. SasuNaruSasu, Yaoi. (On Hold)
1. Assholes & Idiots

_**-2016 MajorAnimeFan (Ayame)**_

 **The things you need to know before reading this fic:**

 **I need to note these things down because you need to be prepared for the worst.**

 **1) I am _not_ Japanese, my name _may_ be _used_ in Japan _frequently_ \- but names can be _anything_. So, I wont be using _any_ Japanese phrases, suffixes and words. The _only_ thing I will use is the name calling. Example, Teme, Dobe, Usuratonkachi. But those wont be _used_ as much as its English equivalent, Example - Usuratonkachi = Moron. Reason why is I do _not_ want to make a fool of myself _or_ insult Japanese speakers.**

 **2) This will be in an AU- maybe?. Since I have 0 experience in Uni I will try make it seem like a Uni, just with a few twists and turns. This will take place in America. Also, I'm _not_ from America either, my friend is helping me with this. The Uni will be different from others, so please forgive me. This _is_ fan fiction- oh the _joys_.**

 **3) I wanna say thanks to anyone reading this now, it means _a lot._ I didn't steal the plot, just stating. I've had this idea before 2016  & 2015\. All written down in my _beloved_ journal. (Not a diary ;-;).**

 **4) Also I wanna give credit to FastForward, because some of the ideas that will be in this fic came from the fic Roommates, I have asked, and I'll be waiting for a reply, if its a no, I'll change the fic or take it down. Btw- I'd strongly** **recommend reading Roommates if your in for some SasuNaruSasu action, angst and humour.**

 ** _Now to continue to the story_**

 **Disclaimer: I do _not_ own the _any_ of the characters _or_ Naruto. They all belong to K-Masashi, all I own is this plo _t and my_ journal, sadly '-'.**

 **Warnings: (Eventually)**

 **\- Yaoi (BoyxBoy), don't like don't read.**

 **\- OOC (Out Of Character). This will be necessary, especially for Sasuke and other characters. I'll try not to make them _too_ OOC. But sometimes we need it in order for these stories to make sense. **

**\- Swearing. In hard situations, a few colourful words would never hurt.**

 **\- Self-Harm (Self Mutilation), These mean suicidal attempts and inflicting more pain to yourself.**

 **\- Deaths. Something I hate but people do die.**

 **\- Violence. Lots from Naruto, even some from Sasuke too.**

 **\- Humour. Everyone smiles and laughs. This really isn't a warning :3.**

 **Thank you for the wait and sorry for it. Now for the story!. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Blood Betrayal**_

 **Assholes & Idiots**

"OI, Pervert!. Get your ass down here!"

A loud bang and colourful curses could be heard until someone came stomping downstairs.

"What brat, my novel Icha Icha became famous?" Jiraiya said happily, practically beaming at the thought.

"Only when pigs fly. But no, you did this without me knowing, on purpose!" Naruto Uzumaki pointed at Jiraiya with his index finger and thrusted the letter in his direction.

Jiraiya Sannin only had to look at the top of the letter then leaned back and smirked at Naruto, an air of betrayal and innocence around him "Oh, how dare you blame me, after everything we've been through. I'm hurt." Jiraiya dramatically put the back of his hand on his forehead and pretended to sulk.

"How did I survive this long, I don't know." Naruto mumbled, "Stop the act old man, you ain't fooling anyone. I know you asked Hiruzen" Naruto crumpled up the paper and tried throwing it at Jiraiya's head.

Jiraiya caught it with ease and just grinned. Well, sure he asked Hiruzen to help apply Naruto to a University since he didn't make a decision, but he didn't know Hiruzen would decide to enroll Naruto in the one he owns. The University Of Sarutobi State.

That grin turned into a frown when he remembered why Naruto was having such a difficult time choosing. His past haunted him _,_ he feared rejection. In U.S.S you have to be roommates with someone _and_ can't do anything about it. Naruto is a great guy, if people got to know him, they would figure out that he isn't what _others_ say.

"I know your worried about me, but I have grown up now, I can take care of myself" Naruto didn't miss Jiraiya flinching, or the look of regret in his eyes.

Naruto looked down and covered his face with his hands, massaging his forehead lightly. He knew they wanted him to have friends, get _at least_ one person to know him. But he believed no one would want to be friends with _him_. They would judge him anyways. Everyone knows the Uzumaki incident. People saw him as a _monster._ The son of a _murderer_ and so much more.

 _No, I will not remember_ him. _I am Naruto Uzumaki, and I am not afraid._

Naruto inhaled deeply and exhaled loudly. Mumbling a sentence in a repetitive mantra. Hands moved to wrap around himself, as if to protect him from the wicked world.

Jiraiya was quick to pull Naruto up and hug him tightly. He spoke a few reassuring words in Naruto's ear while rubbing his back in soothing circles. Once Naruto calmed down and stopped repeating _that_ line, Jiraiya pulled back and slapped his hands on Naruto's shoulder, "Come on my boy, you'll only be an hour away"

"Thats not the point, I wanted to have a room alone, hell, I didn't even want one!" Naruto flailed his hands about to emphasise his point.

"Naruto, we've been through this" Jiraiya sat down and rubbed his forehead while looking down. A tired expression etched out on his face.

"Oh-oh I'm sorry grandad, are you ok!?," Naruto quickly went to Jiraiya's side, crouching down behind him and holding his shoulders.

"Ahhh, thats the spot." Jiraiya mumbled when Naruto started massaging his shoulders and neck.

"You've got to much stress, old man, loosen up" Naruto said, currently too into his work.

"I'm too old for this, you can stop now, Naruto" Jiraiya grabbed Naruto's arms softly and pulled him forward to sit down infront of him.

Naruto was still watching for any signs that he should call an ambulance or a doctor. Taking care of Jiraiya, his family, was his main priority. He'd hate himself if anything happened to Jiraiya because of his selfish reasons.

"Listen boy, stop worrying about me, its time for it to be all about you. Your, what, 20 now! and your still growing. Your gonna be making decisions for yourself _only_ now." Jiraiya was happy Naruto came this far, "Also time for you to get laid, I wonder which lucky woman _or_ man you would choose" Jiraiya chuckled when Naruto punched him softly on his knee.

Jiraiya found out that Naruto was bi when he reached 13. Naruto asked Jiraiya why he felt that he liked girls just as much as his like for boys _,_ he was worried apparently. Jiraiya told him it was okay to like anyone, boy or girl. He also told him the difference with being gay or bi. Naruto took it well and didn't mention it again.

"You... have a point, I'll try. But if my roommates an ass I'm out." Naruto said reluctantly," By the way, Old man, your the one that needs to get laid" Naruto snickered when Jiraiya turned defensive.

"I'm waiting for Tsunade to recognise how handsome and charming I am" Jiraiya ignored Naruto's sarcastic reply, "Your just jealous of-"

"Of a perverted old man like you, yes, very jealous" Naruto rolled his eyes then looked down, "Jiraiya, what if the person knows who I am... what if-"

"Naruto is Naruto, you are not what those _stupid_ people say." Jiraiya grabbed Naruto's chin softly and lifted his head up, he smiled at Naruto,"Who wouldn't want to know a young chap like you" Naruto smiled back but made no comment.

* * *

A boy, namely Sasuke Uchiha, angrily opened his door to his room and shut it loudly. He just found out he was getting a roommate. Why did they do _that_. Do they even know who he is?!.

Sasuke laid down on his bed and glared at the other side of the room, his roommate wasn't there yet and he wont be for at least another 2 days. Sasuke was a week early because he _lived_ with a _certain_ English professor, said professor works in U.S.S _and_ was his ride here.

Sasuke kept glaring, wishing the other side of the room to just disappear and burn down. After glaring for a good few minutes he stopped. _This is stupid._ Sasuke then decided to call the one who caused all this mess. He got his phone out of his pocket and flipped it open. Punched in a few numbers and waited, scowl already in place.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" A lazy voice said as his way of greeting.

"Kakashi, I hate you" Sasuke practically hissed, glaring at nothing.

Kakashi was Sasuke's guardian because he was close to the Uchiha family. He was shocked to find out Itachi, Sasuke's older brother, massacred his own family. Leaving Sasuke alive for some reason. Kakashi, being close to the Uchiha's, gained the right to be Sasuke's guardian, since everyone was dead.

"Oh, honey, I _love_ you too" Kakashi said sarcastically. Mentally snickering at Sasuke's moodiness.

"Why are you doing this!, I thought we talked about this!", Sasuke held his phone even tighter, "You know why I _don't_ want a roommate!"

"And I know why you need one" Kakashi said seriously, "You need friends," Kakashi was really getting tired of Sasuke complaining.

"I've already got friends, they-" Kakashi cut him off,

"They are _not_ enough!, Suigetsu, Karin  & Jugō aren't even with you most of the time. The only time you guys _will_ be able to be together is when its time for lunch. But knowing you, you'll even push _them_ away!"

"But-" Kakashi cut him off again,

"Sasuke, you _will_ listen because I am _your_ guardian. I know what is _best for you!._ The person that is going to be your roommate, I know him. He has suffered just like you. Can you at least _try_ , for me. Look, if I was the president of the U.S.S I would've had you at home. Where I can watch you."

"So your still saying I can't get my own room?",

Sasuke knows _exactly_ why his guardian is doing this. He remembered when his guardian found out he started cutting himself at the age of 11. He also remembered when his guardian found out his suicide attempts at age 15 to 20. Its been exactly 6 months since his last suicide attempt and 4 months since his last cut. He's making Sasuke have a roommate to keep an eye on him, and for his roommate to help him.

Sasuke heard a annoyed sigh from his phone, and suddenly felt slightly guilty. His guardian was just trying to protect him.

"Sasuke, if you have any problems, I'm just 20 minutes away, but during work I'm 5 mins away. Your lucky I was able to be this close. Please try not to scare away your roommate with your 'Glare Of Death'. I'm doing this all for you. End Of Story." Kakashi said calmly.

Sasuke hung up without another word, knowing arguing isn't gonna do anything.

 _Well, isn't this just perfect._

Sasuke got up and threw his phone on his bed and looked through his suitcase for his old MP3 player. He grabbed a bottle of water from his desk and walked out of his room and dorm. He needed to release his anger outside before he trashes everything.

"All _his_ fault." Sasuke whispered, remembering his brother.

 _No, I am Sasuke Uchiha, and I will be strong!_

Sasuke, in his angered state, decided to calm down outside and take a walk. The peaceful silence welcomed him with open arms.

* * *

"Brat, wake up" Jiraiya said tiredly

"Leave me be" Mumbled Naruto, currently underneath the blanket, hiding himself.

"...Come on" Jiraiya yawned then grinned when he thought of something devious.

Jiraiya quietly tip-toed from the door to the end of the bed, grabbed the blanket, and ripped it away from Naruto's clutch. Naruto let out a whine of disapproval and realised the window was open, letting cold air rush in and lick his bare skin, a shiver went down his spine. He was only wearing boxers. _Why is it this cold!?_

"I'll call and tell Tsunade about what you are doing, brat"

Naruto immediately got up, slipped, and fell face first onto the floor. Jiraiya snickered, Naruto's upper body was on the floor while his lower body stayed up on the bed. Naruto lay there for a few seconds and Jiraiya looked at the time on his watch and sighed exasperatedly. He pursued his lips an started counting down from 10.

"Brat, 10 seconds", Naruto started to try gain blood circulation in his feet and hands.

"9 Seconds", When Naruto's feet and hands didn't feel like they were numb anymore, he used his strength to haul him back on his bed.

"8 Seconds", He jumped out of his bed.

"7 Seconds", Grabbing the blanket, Naruto remade his bed.

After hearing nothing for a few seconds, Naruto raised his head and glared at Jiraiya while huffing.

"Damn old man, I don't know why you keep doing that, I'm not a kid anymore" Naruto grumbled then pouted.

"But it still works doesn't it", Jiraiya chuckled, "I'll give you 15 minutes to get ready, be fast." Jiraiya didn't bother counting the last 6 seconds since it was time to go soon. Naruto was already heading to the bathroom, he let him be and went downstairs to make breakfast.

Naruto started stripping himself of his clothing and rubbed the sleepiness from his eyes. He slowly got into the shower, and turned the hot water on. Naruto stepped under the shower head and braced his right forearm on the wall while his left hand was dangling by his side, shaking. His knuckles turned pale from him clenching his hand too hard.

 _I am Naruto Uzumaki, not some coward._

The water and steam cleared Naruto's cloudy mind. But he couldn't shake the gut feeling off that this will be a _horrible_ day.

After brushing his teeth and doing his daily business, Naruto, once again, slowly got out of the bathroom and went to his closet to find clothes to wear. Naruto decided to just wear his orange t-shirt with with blue stripes, jeans and orange trainers. He then headed down _calmly_ and went to go eat breakfast.

When Jiraiya heard creaking from the stairs he looked up to see Naruto walking _ever so slowly_ to the table.

"Brat, what are you waiting for?, Christmas?, you surely took your sweet time" Jiraiya grunted, he wasn't a patient man.

"Hn"

Jiraiya picked up his coffee mug and took some sips while staring at Naruto take small bites of his breakfast. He'd at least expect Naruto to be a little more excited than _this._

"Your still cranky about having a roommate?" Jiraiya said incredulously.

Naruto looked up and sighed. He wasn't hungry anymore so he put his plate near the sink.

Jiraiya's eyes almost bugged out of his head. He made pancakes, _pancakes_ , and Naruto just... Just- he barely ate any of it. Naruto Uzumaki didn't eat his breakfast, _Naruto didn't eat,_ _didn't-eat!._ Jiraiya looked like a gaping fish out of water.

"If you wanna catch flies in your mouth, go ahead, just not while I'm here" Naruto commented dryly.

Jiraiya shut his jaw with a 'click' and said,

"Naruto," Said boy whipped his head up and looked at Jiraiya, "If there is anything you wanna talk about, tell me, Its hurts to know that you are bottling your feelings inside when you will _always_ have someone to talk to." Jiraiya said sincerely. It was no joke that he was hurt. He's known Naruto for _14 years_. He sees Naruto as a son that he's never had, and he's told him that many times. Seeing Naruto act as if he was a stranger struck Jiraiya more than anything.

Naruto suddenly felt really guilty. Once again, he hurt Jiraiya without intending to. He hurts _everyone_. Just like his damn _father._

"I-i'm just nervous, scared really. I'm sorry, I- didn't mean to-" Naruto said hesitantly.

Jiraiya cut him off by getting off his chair and going around the table to hug Naruto, Naruto returned the hug and sighed with relief.

"Brat," Jiraiya ruffled Naruto's hair, knowing that he will get annoyed, "Just don't do that again, and forget them asses. They're the ones with _problems_ if they can't see how amazing you are." Jiraiya chuckled when Naruto blushed, Naruto getting embarrassed was just _too_ good.

"Old man, thanks for everything, what do I owe you?"

"Well, I do wish for you to stop calling me a perverted old man" Jiraiya said seriously.

"Ok" Naruto said reluctantly.

Jiraiya and Naruto look at each other for a few seconds, trying to be serious, but then burst into laugher after a minute.

"Pfft, puh-lease, and Tsunade likes you." Naruto said between gasps. Jiraiya puts a mock expression of hurt and betrayal but then chuckles.

"Boy, you are going to be the death of me"

* * *

 _They are going to be the death of me_

Sasuke was _not_ a morning person, so waking up to _screams, shouts_ and god _knows_ what else made him go beyond the boundaries of being _angry._

 _How can someone have so much energy at 7 in the morning!. If my_ _roommate is like this I will shoot myself. Or everyone in this dorm._

Sasuke decided to just get up since he felt rather hungry and he _knew_ the noises wont stop so why bother, soon there _will_ be silence. He just had to endure it for a little while longer.

 _Kakashi's probably laughing at my demise._

Once Sasuke made his bed and checked for anything out of place he went to the bathroom to do his morning routine. Sasuke spent an extra 15 minutes putting gel on his hair in his trademark style. He then went to his closet and pulled on anything he found, which consisted of a blue t-shirt and black skinny jeans. After looking in the mirror for another 5 minutes he grabbed his wallet, keys, his phone and put his favourite converse shoes on.

Sasuke checked if everything was in place yet _again_ then left his room and the dorm, quietly but quickly, he made sure to avoid and not make eye contact with anyone.

The raven swiftly went down the stairs, he was heading to the campus because the cafeteria was closed and outside there was a small breakfast cafe for students. It was rather cheap there too so he didn't mind.

"Uh, Hey- could you help me out?" He ignored the boy carrying those boxes,

 _Who carries 4 boxes on their own,_ Sasuke snorted mentally, _I_ _bet he can't even see where he's going,_

Sasuke ignored him and looked down, unfortunately, since Sasuke wasn't looking where he was going, he bumped straight into the boy.

The blonde boy, Sasuke realised, fell and the boxes contents fell out, leaving a big mess on the floor. The raven stood there for a while then walked away.

"Hey- aren't you gonna help- a sorry would be nice too!" The blonde boy called out but Sasuke paid no heed to him," **Well thanks, _asshole"_** ,Sasuke winced at how loud the blonde boy shouted and felt like saying something along the lines of 'Your welcome, _idiot'_ while flipping him off. Instead, Sasuke snorted and left.

 _If that boy is in my dorm, I will shoot him first._

Sasuke finally made it to the campus and headed to the left towards a small cafe shop called ' _Exquisite Times'._ He quickly ordered green tea with plain biscuits, payed 3 dollars, and headed outside to sit down on a bench.

After a few seconds, Sasuke felt a vibration coming from his back pocket. He realised it was his phone so he grabbed it and put it between his shoulder an ear.

"Kakashi"

"Sasuke"

Sasuke sighed then took a few sips of his tea, "What do you want now",

"Well, good morning to you too, its a beautiful day isn't it" Kakashi said dryly.

Sasuke put his tea and biscuits on the table and took the phone away from his ear and shoulder only to put it in his lap. He took 3 shaky breathes then put the phone next to his ear again.

"Would you mind getting to the point now, I haven't had a good day so far and your just making it _worse._ " Sasuke hissed, saying he was annoyed was a _major_ understatement.

"Sasuke, you are acting like your PMS-ing. Are you sure your not a girl- we could do tes-" Sasuke cut Kakashi off,

"When I see you again, I am going to kill you and make you suffer _slowly_ " Sasuke said quietly but deadly.

"I always knew you were the _sadistic_ type, I pity your roommate- let him survive at least"

Just as Sasuke was about to retort, he remembered something.

 _Great, my roommate is probably already here, and you would think my day couldn't get any worse._

Sasuke grunted angrily and heard Kakashi snicker,"So that was your plan, to annoy me _and_ torture me"

"Oh well done, you deserve an award for guessing correctly!" Kakashi said with fake joy.

Sasuke shut his phone off. Dealing with Kakashi was more than enough, but dealing with an _annoying_ Kakashi in the _morning_ was just _too much._

The raven grabbed his tea from the table, took a sip, then immediately spat it out. The tea was cold, and his appetite diminished. So he threw the biscuits and his tea in the bin and smirked with satisfaction as they landed exactly where he wanted it too.

Sasuke sat in the same spot for a while, he wanted to remember the silence that will soon be gone when he heads back. After a few more minutes, Sasuke got up to go head back inside and up the stairs to his dorm _slowly_ and _patiently_.

 _Lets hope I don't end up killing any of them, but I have to admit, it doesn't sound like a bad idea._

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki stared across the room with a gape from his seat on his bed. The other side of the room was _completely_ clean, not a _single_ thing was out of place.

And unlike his roommate's side, whoever he was, Naruto's side of the room was _very_ messy. The blonde _did_ just unpack and explored the room with all his free time since his roommate was _still_ not back.

 _I wonder who my roommate is, could it be that boy with brown hair, or-_

Naruto was too deep in thought to realise the door just opened. He didn't even hear anyone step in and leave to go to the bathroom.

Sasuke quickly went to the bathroom, shut the door, and slid down the wall with a groan.

 _I was roomed with the_ _person I refused to help out earlier, the idiot._

The raven decided that he wont get out of the bathroom until the idiot, he dubbed the blonde, has fallen asleep. That was fine anyway since he needed to have a shower, he would avoid the blonde as much as he can. Kakashi wouldn't know anyways.

The blonde was brought out of his thoughts when he heard the sound of someone showering.

 _So my roommate is an asshole I see, thats fine_ _then_. Naruto mused, _As long as I avoid him I wont get into any trouble. Jiraiya can't say I_ _didn't try._

Naruto took his clothes off until he was only in his boxers. He then threw the clothes in his closet and prepared to go to sleep.

 _I wonder how old man would act if I told him this,_ An angry Jiraiya flashed in Naruto's mind and he grimaced, _Guess telling him would be a bad idea,_ and with that last thought in his mind, the blonde fell asleep.

Sasuke creaked open the door quietly to check if the idiot was asleep, when the raven heard evened breathes he stepped in and glared at the blonde.

 _Kakashi said the idiot has suffered too, but from what?_

The raven went to get changed into his boxers then laid down on his bed. After a few minutes of staring blankly at the ceiling, he turned to his right side to glare at the blonde's back.

 _Looks like he understands the meaning of 'I don't wanna be friends'._ The raven snorted quietly, _If he is like this everyday then its fine, but the idiot really needs to clean his room. He lives like a pig._

Sasuke shut his eyes and let his fatigue take over him until you could only hear the even breathes of 2 boys.

* * *

 ** _-MajorAnimeFan (Ayame) /21/2/16/_**

 **That was _long_. Well, for me it was. Then again, having short chapters really isn't my type, unless I'm doing a one-shot. Which I may consider doing ^-^.**

 **It would be nice if I got some reviews for how well I did on my first chapter, Favs and follows would be well appreciated. I will respond to the reviews so don't worry about that.**

 **So I guess I will see you all in the next chapter,**

 **Bye for reals ;3 (My little way of saying goodbye.)**


	2. Pranks & Friends

_**-2016 MajorAnimeFan (Ayame)**_

 **The things you need to know before reading this fic:**

 **Disclaimer: I do _not_ own the _any_ of the characters _or_ Naruto. They all belong to K-Masashi, all I own is this plo _t and my_ journal, sadly '-'. **

**Warnings: (Eventually)**

 **\- Yaoi (BoyxBoy), don't like don't read.**

 **\- OOC (Out Of Character). This will be necessary, especially for Sasuke and other characters. I'll try not to make them _too_ OOC. But sometimes we need it in order for these stories to make sense. **

**\- Swearing. In hard situations, a few colourful words would never hurt.**

 **\- Self-Harm (Self Mutilation), These mean suicidal attempts and inflicting more pain to yourself.**

 **\- Deaths. Something I hate but people do die.**

 **\- Violence. Lots from Naruto, even some from Sasuke too.**

 **\- Humour. Such as innuendos and dirty jokes :). This really isn't a warning :3.**

 **Thank you for the wait and sorry for it. Now for the story!. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Blood Betrayal**_

 **Pranks & Friends**

Sasuke opened his eyes and glared at the white ceiling that stared back at him. Sasuke _barely_ got any sleep since his _roommate_ kept snoring.

 _I definitely take it back, I cannot survive with this idiot._

The raven did his morning routine and cleaned his side of the room _yet again_ because yes, he was a neat-freak. After a few more minutes of looking in the mirror _and_ trying to get the bloodshot look out of his eyes, Sasuke checked the time.

"5:35am? 55 more minutes until my alarm clock goes off, the idiot woke me up sometime before 5 in the morning" Sasuke mumbled then sighed and rubbed his forehead.

Sasuke smirked and went through his hidden suitcase that he grabbed from underneath his bed. This hidden suitcase contained all the things he needed to get rid of his roommate.

 _Kakashi was a fool, telling me I was getting a roommate 2 days before he was going to come. He should know by now that I am_ always _prepared._

45 Minutes went by and Sasuke looked over the room with satisfaction and triumph. He checked his watch and quietly went out while grabbing some of his belongings.

The raven walked to the cafeteria, got his breakfast, and sat down near a table closest to the window. Sasuke checked his phone and smirked.

 _6:30am, time for phase 1. The idiot wont know what hit him._

* * *

Naruto jerked awake and _accidentally_ banged his face into something hard only to get cold water splashed on to him.

 _What the fuck?_

The blonde was fully awake and turned towards the shrilly sound that literally gave him a heart attack. What he saw made his blood boil.

There, right next to him on a small stool, was an alarm clock, still ringing, reading _6:30am_ , and on top of that was a note. Naruto slammed his hand on the alarm clock to turn it off and grabbed the note with shaking hands.

 _'Did you have a nice morning and shower? Idiot'_

Naruto clenched his hands, crumpling the note in the process, and turned around only to muffle his scream in his pillow. Thats when he realised his whole bed was wet since _freezing_ water was thrown on to him. So he actually wet his face again and dampened the water. Naruto clenched and unclenched his hands, leaving blood marks in his trail.

Oh no, the blonde wasn't pissed, he was _livid_ _._

 _I don't even fucking know who my roommate is, and yet he already hates me, for doing what? I don't have any fucking clue. I'm_ already _getting bad-mouthed by this asshole too. Great day isn't it?._

Naruto quickly stripped out of his clothes and went to go open his closet, but failed. The blonde tripped on some wire and fell but his face was saved- by a plate filled with whipped cream.

 _How did I miss this shit, these are old pranks!. That little fucker!_

The blonde's face was red with anger and half of the whipped cream was all over his face, add his wet hair to the picture and he would look similar to pancakes with whipped cream and strawberries. Naruto then lifted his head up to read the note on the floor and reached out to rip it into pieces.

 _'Look at your face, dumbass'_

"When I _fucking_ find out whoever my roommate is, he wont see the day again. I'm going to murder that little shit" Naruto mumbled angrily. He looked menacing and would even make infamous criminals step back in fear.

The blonde got up and quickly did his morning routine in under 10 minutes, including showering, and went to put some clothes on.

 _Here I was, going to sleep until 12 since we have orientation at 1 in the evening, but no!, a bastard stopped that from happening. Wait till I get that ass-hat. Just fucking wait._

Naruto took 30 minutes to calm down, he knew what he looked like right now and didn't want to scare people off. After another few seconds of taking deep breathes and counting up too 10, Naruto grabbed the things he needed and left.

The blonde checked the time on his watch and allowed a small grin on his face.

 _If its 7:30am, then I could eat breakfast_ and _buy the pranking equipment I need before orientation._

Naruto put his hands behind his head while his eyes flashed with mischievousness.

 _Its time to fight fire with fire._

* * *

Sasuke snickered from his place near the windows. He put a camera at a high corner of the room so it wouldn't look noticeable and was watching what was happening to the blonde from his phone. Ah, technology truly is a pleasure to have.

 _He didn't even notice the 'I'm an Idiot' note on the back of his clothes. He really is a moron._

The raven turned towards the doors of the cafeteria. He was waiting for the blonde to come in since he left _his_ room.

Sasuke smirked when his roommate entered the cafeteria, he can already see people snickering and pointing discreetly at the blonde, Sasuke then frowned when the blonde ignored them all with a blank face.

 _Its like they're not even there in his eyes. Is he used to this? Was this what Kakashi was talking about?,_

The raven pushed all thoughts out of his mind, the blonde's past has nothing to do with him. So why bother?.

Sasuke watched the blonde order his food and sit down. He was confused because his roommate didn't make no move to come over to him and complain, let alone do anything.

 _Of course, he doesn't know who I am_ or _what I look like, how could I forget?_

Sasuke closed his eyes and after a few minutes of thinking he smirked and got up to make his way to the blonde. Another plan was already set in his mind. If he played his cards right, he'd finally be free of this _idiot._

The raven took a seat in front of the blonde and made some noise in doing so to alert the boy of his presence.

"Hey, can I take a seat." Sasuke didn't wait for a reply, "Wait a minute I remember you, your in the Jōnin dorm right?" Sasuke started off with fake curiosity,

"Yes, your also in the same dorm?" The blonde started off a little suspiciously,

"Yup, nice to meet you, my name is-" The raven allowed only 2 heartbeats to think until he responded smoothly, "Sasuke Uchiha, what about you?",

"Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto responded confidently and took the raised hand Sasuke offered,

"So how are you, did you make any friends yet?" Sasuke cringed mentally at his friendly voice, the raven was not used to _talking_ with _emotion_ to _other_ _people._

 _Damn this is hard._

"I'm fine and nope," Naruto sighed, "Your my first friend" The blonde had a hint of sadness in his eyes but it left just as quickly as it came.

"Oh, same. So- do you know who your roommate is?, or what he looks like?" Sasuke said with _fake_ enthusiasm.

Sasuke saw Naruto try to hide his clenched fists under the table and the raven had to hold back a smirk.

the blonde took a deep breathe and said non too happily, "No actually, but I'm pretty sure my roommate knows me"

"How come?"

"Well, he's been avoiding me since yesterday," the blonde sucked his teeth then said, "He also played a few pranks on me today, he even called me an _idiot!_ , can you believe that guy. I wanna beat him into _oblivion_ " Naruto said with resentment and rage.

"Yeah... My roommate is safe, but he doesn't look like he wants a friend" Sasuke lied smoothly.

Naruto just nodded and checked the time on his watch,

 _How did it become 9am that quick.. Need to leave early then, to get the equipments and plan this out._

"Sorry, Sasuke, I gotta leave" Naruto offered a smile, "We'll meet again?"

"Count on it," When Naruto turned away Sasuke spoke up, "By the way, you've got a note on your back" The raven smirked.

The blonde roamed his hands everywhere on his back until he found the note and pulled it forward to read it.

 _'I'm an Idiot',_ The note got crumpled in the blondes hands and he clenched his teeth.

"Thanks Sasuke, Cya!" Naruto responded with fake happiness and barely restrained anger.

The raven didn't reply but just stared at the blondes retreating back. He then snorted and left the cafeteria.

 _Stupid Idiot, he actually believed me._

Sasuke's plan was to pretend to be someone in Naruto's dorm so the blonde wouldn't suspect him of being his roommate. The raven had to admit that it was kind of smart. If he kept it up like this, he'll be able to get rid of the idiot in no time. The raven really wasn't the type to do something like _this_ but if it meant him being alone _without_ a roommate, he'll do whatever it takes.

 _Everything is_ _going just as planned._

* * *

Naruto walked out the cafeteria with a frown marred on his face.

 _Well, that was strange and... new,_

The blonde was actually kind of shocked that someone _came_ up to _him,_ when it _should_ be _him_ coming up to _them._

Naruto headed outside to get the equipment he needed for his secret project R.U.T.O, which stood for 'Revenge Until _Thats_ Over'. The blonde could come up with better names but he wanted this one to be the last 4 letters of his name, Na _ruto_.

After 2 hours you can see a blonde boy holding maybe over 8 _huge_ bags filled with pranking equipment. Naruto held 4 bags on his right arm and the other 4 on his left. A lot of people snickered, stared and glared for 3 reasons.

1- Naruto looked rather stupid.

2- You can see Naruto's muscles ripple each time he moves his arms so it doesn't lose blood-circulation.

3- _Some_ people knew _him_ and his past.

The blonde ignored them like he would back at _home_. No point starting up a fight you can't _win,_ because you are right and they will always be _wrong_.

 _Just like how mother used to say it,_

Naruto took a deep breathe and headed upstairs to his dorm, which reminded him about the friend he made during breakfast.

 _His name was.. Sasuke, the name sounds familiar,_

The blonde furrowed his eyebrows, he was trying to remember that face _somewhere_ in his memories.

 _Onyx eyes, raven hair, pale skin?_

Naruto knew if he kept looking through his memories he will go back to where his _mother_ and _father_ was alive. So he gave up, he can always just renew this- well, whatever they were when they were youthful and young.

The blonde opened the room to his door then closed it and dropped his bags. He then proceeded to flex out his arms so they aren't numb anymore. After a few more minutes he quickly picked up the bags and dropped them on his side of the room and jumped on his bed with a pleasured sigh.

"Damn that was tiring" Naruto mumbled then yawned.

Naruto lifted up his right arm to check the time on his watch and groaned. _12:05_ it read. The blonde was really hoping he would have time to take a 1 hour nap, but he has orientation to go to and he _knew_ if he fell asleep right now, he would miss everything.

Naruto quickly took a 5 minute shower and wore a pair of fresh new clothes. This consisted of an orange sleeveless hoodie with a black shirt underneath and slim black sweatpants.

The blonde checked the time and realised he had about 35 minutes left. He looked at the hidden bags underneath his bed and gave a grin that threatened to split his face in half.

Naruto wiped the sweat off of his brow and checked the time.

 _12:55, time to leave._

The blonde grabbed his belongings and put his shoes on, he gave the room a second glance and smirked. That smirk turned into a thin line when he looked at the corner in _his_ room, just where he found that hidden camera and took it down. He found out his _roommate_ watched all the things that happened this morning _and_ kept it.

 _The guy could use it for blackmail if he knew me, but instead he doesn't,_ Naruto snorted, _Bastard_ _is just being a natural ass._

The blonde put his own camera up somewhere only a _professional_ prankster would find. Naruto could tell his roommate doesn't have any talent in _pranking_ , since all he did was plain, easy and boring things.

Naruto spared 1 last glance around his room then shut the door and jogged his way to campus. He overheard people saying that it will be held outside since its a sunny day and there is much more space there.

The blonde walked up to this _massive_ crowd of students and waited in the back, he was tall enough to see the big stage, where the president should be. Naruto briefly wondered how Hiruzen is doing. Its been a while since he's seen him.

A loud and strong but hoarse voice brought Naruto out of his thoughts.

"Hello everybody. My name is Hiruzen, the president of this place, and I welcome you to U.S.S, is our university awesome?, did you make any friends yet?" A man known as Hiruzen, the president of U.S.S, talked casually and playfully to everyone as a welcoming.

The blonde and hundreds of others roared a loud yes and Naruto catched Hiruzen's attention and winked at him. Hiruzen winked back and continued a speech about U.S.S and answered everyones questions.

"Hey, blonde-boy, I recognise you. Your the guy in my dorm 3 doors away." A deep happy voice said and Naruto turned around.

A brown-haired boy raised his hand to grasp Naruto's and shook it vigorously, "My name is Kiba Inuzuka, what about you?"

"Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto replied while grinning and shook Kiba's hand with just as much strength.

"Ah, Naruto eh?, lemme just call my friends over" Kiba said cheerfully, "Oi!, Shika, Chouji, Shino, get your asses over here!"

Naruto saw a group of boys walk slowly to their direction and he took the time to notice what they were doing that made them so slow. One boy looked like he was sleep-walking, one was eating a pack of crisps and the other one was just staring forward with his hands in his pocket.

 _And you would think everyone would be excited,_ Naruto snickered mentally.

"Another friend?", a boy who looked like he was sleep-talking said as he shut his eyes again, "How troublesome"

"Lets pretend you're not here you lazy-bum" Kiba rolled his eyes at the boy,

2 Other boys joined in, 1 next to Kiba and the other 1 next to the 'lazy-bum'.

"Sorry 'bout Kiba, he forgets everything in just a span of 2 seconds, just like how he forgot to introduce us" Kiba spluttered his disagreement, "Anways, My name is Chouji Akimichi, the 'lazy-bum' is Shikamaru Nara, my best friend and roommate, and the other is Shino Aburame, Kiba's roommate. Me and Shika just live 2 doors down." A boy known as Chouji said with a nod.

"Ah, name's Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet you" Naruto replied with a smile.

Kiba let his eyes roam around everyone near the blonde and said unsurely, "Hey.. uh.. didn't you make any.. You know, friends yet?"

"I made one" Naruto sucked his teeth and shrugged the regular feelings off.

"Is this friend your roommate?" Shino muttered,

"No..," Naruto rubbed the back of his neck and quietly mumbled while looking down, "I.. don't know my roommate, because he is.. avoiding me and being an asshole I guess" The blonde looked up while pursuing his lips.

"Did you do something to him or is he just really being like one of those asses?" Chouji asked with a furrow of his eyebrows.

"Definitely one of those asses, he also pranked me" Naruto clenched his fists softly.

"Are you going to get him back?" Kiba asked excitedly and all the boys except Naruto sighed tiredly.

"Yeah,- by the way, have any of you got any idea of what my roommate looks like or who he is by any chance" The blonde asked with some hope.

All the boys shook their heads and Naruto nodded sadly.

Shikamaru opened his eyes and said "Your roommate has black eyes, black hair and pale skin. I remember seeing him going to the cafeteria this morning"

"How do you know?" The blonde said with curiosity,

"Photographic memory," Naruto let out a noise of acknowledgement, "If I see the guy I'll let you know"

"Thanks"

"Welllll- Naruto, lets talk about pranks and shit, I can tell your a master at it" Kiba put his arm around Naruto in a friendly manner and walked away,

"Them 2 are going to wreck the dorm" Chouji said between munching his crisps. Shino snorted at this.

"How troublesome"

Shino made a move to go follow the 2 boys so Chouji and Shikamaru followed in a slow pace, again.

* * *

Sasuke walked in his room with his hoodie covering his head and immediately went to the bathroom and locked the door. He flipped his hoodie off and took deep gulps of air.

"Damn persistent fangirls and idiotic pranksters" The raven mumbled while looking into the mirror, "They even messed up my hair, _great"_

Sasuke would admit to _anyone_ that _yes,_ by far this was the worst day he's ever had _in_ university. First of all, since orientation was outside, fangirls from ages younger and even older than him immediately ran up to him and literally _jumped_ on top of him.

Sasuke cringed, _they were_ really _heavy,_

Second of all, his roommate was going to _prank_ him back. The raven needed to be cautious since his camera was taken down so he really needed to be prepared for anything. Sasuke also needed to cover his face, since he made another plan of pretending not to be Naruto's roommate, if the blonde found out he literally mind-played him- some shit will go down.

 _I did not see this coming._

Sasuke covered his face again with his hoodie and was about to walk out of the bathroom until he slipped on something. The raven managed to save his head from hitting it, _hard,_ on the floor. Sasuke put one hand on the sink and the other on the floor but immediately retracted both hands after he felt something _sticky_ and _wet_.

"What the-" Sasuke looked at both hands and stared at them in disgust, "He put shit on the sink and piss on the floor, shit _and_ piss", The raven grumbled and wiped it on his clothes. He already knew by now that his clothes were wet _and_ that he needed a long shower so he didn't care.

 _Looks like he's returning my present with bigger gifts,_

Sasuke carefully and slowly got up and made his way out of the bathroom and to Naruto's side of the room. He grabbed Naruto's blanket and pillow and dragged them over to the bathroom to put it on top of the wet floor.

The raven then grabbed the pillow and used it to wipe the sink so nothing was on there. Sasuke snorted and stepped on the blanket and the pillow to make sure it was thoroughly wet and shut the door. He then pulled his wet clothes off and also put them on the floor.

Sasuke turned the shower on and jerked back when he felt cold water hit him. He tried making the water cooler and more hotter but nothing was happening.

 _The idiot_ really _anticipated this, Damn._

After a long, suffering cold shower, the raven got out and carefully evaded the wet places in the bathroom, including his clothes and the blondes blankets with the pillow.

Sasuke covered his head and body with his towel then went to his closet to get his clothes and pulled on whatever he found. After a few minutes he went to Naruto's side to get an orange top, wrapped it around his hand, and went to the bathroom to grab the blanket, pillow and his clothes.

The raven covered his nose at the horrid smell that emitted out of the _things_ he grabbed and quickly went to the blondes side of the room to dump it all on Naruto's bed. Sasuke smirked in triumph when he saw Naruto's bed-sheets getting damp _already._

The raven looked at the time, which read 6:45, and quickly grabbed 2 things hiding underneath his bed. He then headed to the door of _his_ room and did his work. Sasuke backed up and snorted at the thing he's just done.

The raven then quickly went to his bed when he heard Naruto and other voices coming from outside of the room. He hid underneath the blankets so the blonde wouldn't get to see his face. Sasuke quickly put his sound-proof headphones on, shut his eyes, and pretended to be asleep.

Sasuke smirked from underneath the covers,

 _Paybacks a bitch._

* * *

Naruto slammed the door open then jerked back and immediately covered his ears. That _loud_ sound. What was it. When the sound stopped the blonde shouted to his friends that he was fine and quickly shut the door.

Naruto looked at the back of his door and ripped the duck-tape off the air-horn and door. He threw the air-horn on his roommates side and managed to hit the _bastard._ The blonde knew that regular prank since he used to play it on Jiraiya _every time._ When Jiraiya would slam the door open, the handle will hit the air-horn that Naruto duck-taped on and scare Jiraiya. The blonde just got tricked by his favourite trick.

 _Stay calm, don't worry, he will pay,_ Naruto hissed mentally.

Sasuke silently took off his sound-proof headphones and smirked when the blonde threw the air-horn just on his right leg. He had to hold back from snickering at the colourful curses Naruto let out too. Surely the blonde had to expect this when he comes back, apparently he _forgot_ to look at the camera to check if anything was wrong.

 _Not my fault that he's a moron,_ The raven mused.

After Naruto got changed into more comfortable clothes, he grabbed his schedule and frowned at it.

"Chemistry with Orochimaru on a Monday, Wednesday and Friday. _Great"_ Naruto said with anger and sarcastic-ness.

Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows and cursed mentally, _Chemistry with the idiot. Fantastic._

The blonde set his alarm clock to wake him up at 7 in the morning since he started classes at 8. He then grabbed one of his roommates clothing and took the smelly _things_ off his bed and into his roommates laundry basket. Naruto shrugged.

 _The bastard brought it on himself,_ Naruto thought carelessly.

The blonde huffed when he saw his yellowish coloured bed-sheets and took them off his bed, he was careful not to touch the brown and yellow splotches. Naruto then throwed it to his roommates basket yet again and went underneath his bed to get his extra spare bed-clothing.

Sasuke heard Naruto throw something to his side of the room and knew it was the unrecognisable _things_ that has piss and shit on it. The raven glared at nothing and thought dryly, _Laundry will be fun._

Once the blonde fixed his bed-clothing he climbed on his bed and turned on his left side to glare daggers at his roommates back.

 _This was just the start for Project R.U.T.O, so the bastard better prepare himself for a war,_ Was Naruto's last thought until he fell asleep.

The raven heard snores coming from the other side of the room and put his sound-proof headphones back on. He _knew_ that he will not get any sleep with how the blonde snores. The sounds Naruto makes could wake up the dead.

 _Loser reminds me of someone actually_ , Sasuke cleared that last thought and went to sleep.

* * *

 ** _-MajorAnimeFan (Ayame) 28/2/16-_**

 **I'm sorry if I didn't post the next chapter soon enough. I'm just letting you know that now I will post a new chapter every 1 or 2 weeks for _any_ ****fic. So sorry for not warning you guys.**

 **All the pranks in this has happened to me and my friends so trust me when I say 'I know how it feels' :(.**

 **Thanks for the reviews, favs and follows so far. It really touched my heart and I literally could not stop smiling. Bless you all.**

 **Well, See you all in the next chapter.**

 **Bye For Reals ;)**


	3. Classes & Fights

_**-2016 MajorAnimeFan (Ayame)**_

 **The things you need to know before reading this fic:**

 **Disclaimer: I do _not_ own the _any_ of the characters _or_ Naruto. They all belong to K-Masashi, all I own is this plo _t and my_ journal, sadly '-'. **

**Warnings: (Eventually)**

 **\- Yaoi (BoyxBoy)- don't like, don't read and don't comment.**

 **\- OOC (Out Of Character). This will be necessary, especially for Sasuke and other characters. I'll try not to make them _too_ OOC. But sometimes we need it in order for these stories to make sense. **

**\- Swearing. In hard situations, a few colourful words would never hurt.**

 **\- Self-Harm (Self Mutilation), These mean suicidal attempts and inflicting more pain to yourself.**

 **\- Deaths. Something I hate but people do die.**

 **\- Violence. Lots from Naruto, even some from Sasuke too.**

 **\- Humour. Such as innuendos and dirty jokes :). This really isn't a warning :3.**

 **Thank you for the wait and sorry for it. Now for the story!. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Blood Betrayal**_

 **Classes & Fights**

Sasuke woke up and looked at his alarm clocked and sighed. He woke up at 5 in the morning, an hour until he _has_ to wake up. The raven didn't bother going back to sleep since he'd rather be _away_ from his roommate, when he wakes up, at all costs.

Sasuke quietly got up and was just about to do his bed until he choked on a _revolting_ smell coming from his side. He covered his nose with his shirt and walked closer to the nasty odour. The raven then stepped on something wet and looked down, the sight that greeted him was not pleasant. His roommates bed-clothing was on the floor and Sasuke could recognise his shirt in there too _,_ but it was covered in the piss and shit from yesterday.

The raven stared at the _unrecognisable things_ until his eyes watered and wondered how they got there, he was sure he put it on Naruto's- Sasuke remembered hearing his roommate throw the mess on his side yesterday and sneered. _As if I'm going to clean something so.. so disgusting,_

Sasuke got another shirt, courtesy of his roommate, picked the _things_ up and was about to put it in Naruto's laundry basket until he heard a loud snore. His hand stopped in mid-air and he turned his head to smirk at the sleeping blonde. He then quietly tip-toed to his roommates side and dumped the clothes on Naruto's face and quickly ran to the bathroom to lock the door.

The raven leaned against the door and after a minute or so, loud muffled curses came from outside the door and Sasuke smiled. He then wiped that smile quickly, wiped the emotions he felt with it too and put a blank mask on.

 _Hn, puny emotions. Having feelings like that just gets you_ killed. Sasuke lifted his right hand up and stared at it, after a few seconds he closed it into a tight fist and took a deep breath.

 _Just like how Itachi said,_

* * *

Naruto shot out of his bed and onto the floor. He gasped for breath and wiped his watery eyes. That _smell._ It was even worse than Jiraiya's toilet, and thats saying something.

He turned his head and glared at the horrid _things_ right next to him. The _things_ the _bastard_ probably _dumped_ onto him. _So this is what greets me on a Monday morning. Wonderful_

Naruto cursed his 'bastard-of-a-roommate' and got up. He put his arms out and let out a sigh of pleasure when he worked the kinks out of his back. The blonde scratched his forehead and let out a yawn while turning his head to the direction of his alarm clock, just in time to hear that _horrible_ shrill noise and bright, bold red numbers taunt him.

Naruto flipped off the alarm clock in response.

The blonde glared at the bathroom door when he heard a rather loud snort coming from that direction. _Asshole._ Naruto was not a morning person, he's even worse on Mondays. _Damn bastard._

Naruto looked at the _things_ on the floor and sighed. He then shrugged and bended down to reach the _things_ to put it in his laundry-basket. The blonde already needed a shower and _most_ of his _stuff_ was dirty. He made sure to put the blue and black clothing in his roommates basket.

Naruto gave his roommate 15 minutes to do _whatever_ he needs to do in the bathroom.

After 15 minutes, the _bastard_ still hasn't gotten out of the bathroom so the blonde gave a noise of exasperation and went up to the bathroom door to knock really loudly.

"Oi, Bastard, stop jerking off in there and get out!" Naruto shouted and the response he got was a loud scoff.

Maybe the blonde should've taken a nicer approach, but with all the _shit_ he has been through _with_ his roommate, he just didn't give a crap.

"Shut it, dumb-ass" Naruto's roommate said and the blonde raised his eyebrows.

 _That,_ Naruto frowned, _sounded rather familiar._

The blonde saw the door knob being unlocked and took a step back, _Finally, I get to see just exactly_ who _my roommate is,_ Naruto took a deep breath.

Only to hold back his snickers when he saw a black-haired boy with _pink_ highlights step out with a glare. The black and pink-haired boy walked past the blonde without a word and Naruto laughed quietly.

 _Looks like the gel did its trick,_

Still laughing, the blonde was just about to step in the bathroom until he froze and stopped his quiet laughter.

The raven with pink highlights noticed this and quickly opened the door to leave until he was tackled from behind.

"Sasuke- you were my roommate!?" Naruto turned Sasuke around and straddled him.

Sasuke said no words but only stared up into the blonde's eyes. The raven/pink-haired boy didn't know why he felt just a _little bit_ guilty for pretending to be Naruto's friend. A foreign feeling you could say.

"You-you mind-fucker" Naruto punched Sasuke squarely in the face and the raven, with pink highlights, had to hold back from letting out a sound of pain. Sasuke then pushed Naruto off him and started punching him with just as much strength.

Naruto blocked the last punch and lifted up his legs to kick Sasuke off him then grabbed Sasuke's biceps with the raven/pink haired boy grabbing the blonde's and they rolled around.

4 Boys went outside of their rooms to check what was going on and when they saw 2 boys fist fighting on the floor they quickly ran up to the boys and separated them far away from each other.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru sighed, "Can you guys calm down" Shikamaru frowned,

"Let me go, I wont do anything to the idiot" Sasuke hissed

Chouji and Kiba gripped Naruto tighter when he tried getting out of their hold while Shikamaru and Shino let go of Sasuke. The raven glared at Naruto walked out of the dorm with a scoff.

Kiba and Chouji let go of the blonde and Naruto slumped down to the floor with a groan.

"I'm going to guess that was your roommate" Chouji said with a frown,

"Correct" Naruto said with a growl,

"Shit, man, your roommate really is an _ass_ " Kiba scratched his neck.

The blonde nursed his jaw and nodded tiredly.

Kiba suddenly bursted out into laughter and everyone whipped their heads around to look at him.

"His highlights are _fabulous_ though" Kiba said with a fangirl-like voice and a girly pose.

Everyone snorted and Naruto took Shino's offered hand so he can get up. He then sighed and decided to tell his friends about _why_ he just fought with Sasuke and everything else that has happened. After a few minutes every boy, except Naruto, had angered looks on their faces.

"Ignore the guy, he'll bring trouble." Shino said quietly,

Kiba sniffed the blonde then covered his nose and took a few steps away from Naruto and said, "You smell like horse-shit, dude,"

The blonde then told them all about the prank that happened last night and today as defence to why he smelt _bad_ and they all sighed.

"Naruto, forget about your roommate. I'm pretty sure _you_ still have classes to go to" Chouji said

"Don't you guys _also_ have classes"

Shikamaru answered this time, "They don't start until 10:00am."

"Damn, I was hoping to have chemistry with at least one of you guys" Naruto pursued his lips and rubbed his forehead, "I'll meet you guys at lunch?"

The 4 boys responded with a 'Yes' and went inside their rooms, most likely going back to sleep.

The blonde sighed and walked into his room and checked the time.

"What the- 7:55am? Shit, Chemistry doesn't start until 8, double-shit" Naruto cursed and quickly ran to the bathroom to have a quick shower, once he was done he quickly looked in his closet for clothes and slapped whatever he found on. He then ran out the room and dorm with his keys, bag and phone and cursed yet again.

 _Where the hell was it again!?_

* * *

Sasuke stared blankly out of the window in his Chemistry class. When he heard snickers, giggles, grunts and whatever else, he turned to glare at everyone so they would _shut up_. The raven, with pink highlights, knew they were looking at his hair, his face and himself for 3 reasons.

1- He had pink highlights and looked _cute, Ugh,_

2- He was messed up pretty bad after the full out brawl he had with his roommate.

3- He still managed to look good after that.

 _Being an Uchiha has its advantages,_ Sasuke smirked.

The raven/pink-haired boy glanced at the door only to see the professor of Chemistry, he guessed correctly, walk in. Sasuke shivered when he locked eyes with the professor and looked quickly back to the window.

 _This man..,_

Sasuke took another discreet glance at the professor and saw that the man was reading something he just took off from his desk. The black-eyed boy shivered again and had bad feelings about this professor.

 _He... he doesn't feel safe, somehow..._

"Be quiet everyone, we are registering!" The professor coughed, "My name is Orochimaru, and I am your Chemistry professor. Either refer me to professor, sir or teacher, its your choice. Also, talking in my class is _not_ allowed, if I catch any of you talking you are suspended" disbelieving murmurs rose up and Orochimaru raised his voice, " ** _My_** _helper_ will hand out a booklet about this Chemistry class _and_ its rules" The man named Orochimaru practically hissed.

"Kabuto, come in" Orochimaru said quietly,

A grey-haired man walked in the room and stood by Orochimaru's side.

"Yes, sir?" Kabuto said kindly,

"Hand out these booklets, I'm doing the register"

"Of course, sir"

Sasuke suddenly felt _very_ uncomfortable, the obedience Kabuto shows his.. superior was unnerving, _Are all teachers_ and _helpers_ _like this?,_ Kabuto smiled at Sasuke and the raven/pink-haired boy turned back to the window without a response.

"Kyouto Asuro," Orochimaru called out

"Here" Kyouto replied

"Sinko Ama-" Sasuke blocked out the voices he heard and stared blankly outside the window. He responded when he heard his name.

"Sasuke... Uchiha, ah, an Uchiha I see" The black-eyed boy saw Orochimaru lick his lips _very_ slowly while looking down on the sheet and Sasuke felt disgusted but dismissed the weird action. He also ignored the shocked and pitiful stares from everyone in the room. Oh how he _loathed_ those stares. Especially when pity is included.

"Naruto... Uzumaki" Sasuke turned around to see if his roommate was actually there. It wasn't like he cared or anything, it was just because he didn't want to get into any trouble.

"Tsk tsk, Naruto Uzumaki is-" Orochimaru got cut off,

"-Is here- sorry I'm late!" A disheveled blonde-haired boy could be seen gasping for breath at the Chemistry doors and Sasuke grit his teeth, _Just seeing his face makes me so- so mad!,_

"Nice to meet you again, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze" Orochimaru smirked when he heard gasps and came up to Naruto only to whisper _something_ in the blondes ear.

Everyone froze, including Sasuke himself, and opened their eyes wide in shock.

 _He's part of the Namikaze family, he's the son of-,_ Sasuke's thoughts got cut off by Naruto's shouts,

" _Orochimaru!_ -" The blonde was about to continue until Orochimaru said,

"Thats sir to you, _only,_ also I'm not listening to your complains. You have a detention and thats final. I don't care if its _your_ first day here and I don't want to know why you are late. Take a seat at the front of the classroom now- where I can see you" Orochimaru said angrily with a glare too harsh for any professor to give his students.

Sasuke saw Naruto put his head down and clench his fists while walking to his seat. The raven, with pink-highlights, frowned.

 _This professor_ also _has a grudge over the blonde,_ Sasuke turned back to the window, _that is expected because many people do not like the Namikaze's since of the... incident._

 _But I wonder why no one hated me because of the Uchiha incident?,_ Sasuke rolled his eyes, _People can be so stupid,_

"Kabuto, there are no _spare_ sheets. _Right._ " Orochimaru raised his eyebrow at the grey-haired helper.

"No, sir, there isn't", Kabuto pushed up his glasses, "Do you want me-"

"-No, the Namikaze-boy would just have to sit next to _me_ " Naruto raised his head slowly and Orochimaru smiled menacingly.

* * *

Orochimaru's words rang through Naruto's mind,

 _'_ Namikaze Monster, _this year will be fun. Detention, with me. After all your classes-_ alone _',_

The blonde clenched his eyes as 2 _specific_ words flashed through his thoughts. Monster. Namikaze. _Monster. Namikaze. **Monster. Namikaze.**_

Naruto has never been affected by the name calling in all his years of living, but for some reason, Orochimaru managed to break down his walls and hurt him, again, or so what Jiraiya, Hiruzen and Tsunade says.

Orochimaru hated Naruto, Jiraiya told the blonde that it was because he looked like his father. The father Orochimaru _wanted,_ for _many_ other reasons, but couldn't get. That was really all Naruto was told, nothing else was added. So he never had a full answer to _why_ Orochimaru hates him. _Yet,_ it still affects him.

 _I should be used to this,_ Naruto clenched his teeth.

"No, Namikaze-boy would just have to sit next to _me_ " The blonde raised his head slowly at the sound of his infamous last surname, Namikaze, and glared when he locked eyes with Orochimaru. But Orochimaru just smiled menacingly back, not affected by the glare at all.

"Well, come on baby. You can sit on my lap" Orochimaru patted his lap and everyone laughed and pointed at Naruto. Some even started to throw things and say _rude_ names at him.

Naruto just took a deep breath and stood up. He picked up his chair and made his way to Orochimaru's side, never hesistating or stopping.

 _I'll show them that I'm not afraid._

The blonde took a breath and made lots of noise with his chair just to annoy everyone. Briefly, he saw Orochimaru clenching his teeth, most likely getting angry and exasperated at the time being wasted _and_ himself _._ Good. He'll be able to leave soon.

Naruto finally made it by Orochimaru's side and put as much space as possible to be away from his professor. He made sure he could see at least _some_ of the contents on the sheet, otherwise he just doesn't give a damn.

"Take that long again and there _will be_ worser consequences" Orochimaru hissed to Naruto but the blonde kept his eyes glued to the paper. He didn't want to make eye-contact with the snake-like man, never wanted to be _near_ this man either.

"I demand an answer, Namikaze" Naruto liked the sound of Orochimaru's patience running out.

"Hn," Naruto grunted while nodding slowly, _as if detention could get worse_ , the blonde rolled his eyes.

Orochimaru fumed, "Che, just wait next time". Orochimaru levelled his papers and coughed to get everyones attention.

"We will be reading _everything_ in this booklet." A series of groans arose, "Any volunteers?", a few hands went up.

Orochimaru pointed to a brown-haired kid, "Tai, read page 1-2 thank you."

"Tch, ok then" Tai said with a haughty tone.

"Chemistry, Ru-" Naruto blocked out whatever he heard. He didn't give _2 shits_ about this class, if Orochimaru wasn't his professor he would actually bother to listen. But since Orochimaru is...

"Naruto, what did Tai just say?" Orochimaru raised his eyebrows at Naruto.

The blonde tried looking at the sheet but Orochimaru took it away from his sight. Naruto clenched his teeth and hands and went for the honest answer.

"I don't know."

"Oho, and why is that?"

 _Because I blanked out,_ Naruto glared at Orochimaru when he smirked knowingly, _you fucking bitch,_

 _"_ I blanked out", Naruto had to restrain himself from swearing at Orochimaru.

"He said, 'Don't blank out during lessons', something you just did a few seconds ago. You disobeyed the rules, there are always consequences for _your_ actions" Orochimaru smiled, something that looked very ugly on him, and turned around, "Ok, Tai, you may continue"

 _Tch,_ _I'll show you an action,_ Naruto sucked his teeth.

The blonde heard some quiet snickers coming from almost every student and Naruto had to hold in his growl. _I don't think I can deal with this._

"Sir", Naruto raised his hand up, "May I go to the toilet"

"What, pissed your pants already?" Snickers arose once again and Orochimaru smirked, "Whatever, don't take long"

Naruto didn't answer, he just got up and swiftly left without taking a glance back. Because if he did, he knew he will be looking into dark black eyes.

* * *

Sasuke's eyes followed Naruto's back until the door shut. He then turned around and joined his hands together in front of him, like his signature 'brooding pose', or so what Kakashi says.

The raven/pink-haired boy sighed quietly and continued reading the pointless booklet. He might as well not get on his professors bad side, who knows what he can do. Sasuke's thoughts drifted to the young blonde-haired boy.

 _I'm not sure if I should still be pranking him, now that I do know he is the last of the Namikaze's. He's already faced more than me,_ Sasuke frowned, _What if the idiot takes it wrong, like he thinks I'm doing this out of pity... Ugh, pity is disgusting,_ Sasuke looked up, _I'll just carry on with the pranks, his last name wont change anything really. Just like how I'm an Uchiha._

Sasuke's eyes flickered to the clock multiple times, he wanted to get out of this classroom so he can have some _peace._ He wanted to be alone where no one can see him, because right now, he feels like someone is watching him.

The raven/pink-haired boy knew it was Kabuto, Orochimaru's helper, who was watching him. They grey-haired helper didn't stop and Sasuke grit his teeth.

 _He doesn't want to even be discreet about it, its like he_ wants _me to know that he is watching me._

"Kabuto, get Naruto here. Its been long enough" Orochimaru crossed his arms.

Kabuto stopped staring at Sasuke and turned around, "Yes sir"

The raven, with pink highlights, let out a quiet sigh of relief when the grey-haired helper left. Sasuke then brought a hand up to his forehead and massaged it, all the while thinking not too pleasant thoughts.

 _I- I need to cut myself... I need to feel_ pain. _I wanna see if I'm alive.. I wouldn't mind dyin-_ Sasuke let out a harsh breath and cleared his mind. He removed his hand from his forehead and began reading again in a poor attempt to _try_ forget those thoughts.

"Sir, I've brought Naruto back" Kabuto came in the room with a hand around a pale Naruto's shoulders. Sasuke frowned, _Is Kabuto rubbing Naruto's shoulders intimately?..,_

"Ah, good job Kabuto" Orochimaru raised a questioning eyebrow at the blonde "What took you so long, Namikaze?"

A lot of people around Sasuke shifted in their seats. _Apparently people don't like being in the same room with the son of an infamous killer,_ Sasuke rolled his eyes, _Yet they wouldn't mind being with a brother of an infamous killer,_ Sasuke rolled his eyes again, _they don't know anything about suffering._

* * *

"What took you so long, Namikaze?"

Naruto saw movement at the corner of his right eye and clenched his fists, _If only Orochimaru didn't call me by my last surname.. I would've made friends, If I didn't even have that last surname- I would've lived a wonderful life. Now I just want to die- I wouldn't mind dyin-,_ Naruto came up with an excuse right away,

"I didn't know where the toilets were"

Orochimaru sneered, "Sure, take a seat now"

Kabuto slowly moved his arm around Naruto's shoulders and the blonde shivered with disgust. _He kept rubbing me... he-_ Naruto walked back to his seat, right next to Orochimaru.

"Haven't your parents taught you not to lie?" Orochimaru smirked,

Naruto carefully kept his face blank, while a million thoughts rushed through his mind, _Shut up, You don't know anything, You don't know_ pain-, The blonde forced himself not to cry tears of frustration.

Orochimaru looked at his watch and glared, He then stood up and looked towards Kabuto. The grey-haired man smirked and pushed up his glasses.

"Alright, everyone pair up and read." Orochimaru walked toward the doors, Kabuto in tow, "We will come back, don't worry", The doors were shut.

There were a few seconds of silence before _strangers_ met up with other _strangers_ and joined together, became _friends and_ read together. While Naruto stared forward like a lost person. No one even spared him a glance. So he sat down, and read on his own.

The blonde felt glares coming from every direction, heard insults thrown from every direction. His hands shook and Naruto took a deep breath. _don't hear, don't see. They are not there. They will never be-_ Something his mother used to say.

A scraping of chairs and there was silence, Naruto looked up and locked eyes with dark ones.

* * *

When Sasuke locked eyes with Naruto he had to hold back from flinching. The emotions hidden grew and the pink-haired ravens throat clogged up. He removed his arms from the pink-haired and blonde-haired annoyances and walked towards Naruto, slowly.

He glared when he looked at anyone, when he looked at the people that decided to _bully_ the blonde. They were adults, not children.

When Sasuke took a seat next to the blonde, he glared at the people watching, and asked,

"Having fangirls as partners" Sasuke turned his head to smirk at Naruto, "Is worse than having an idiot as a partner"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow when Naruto gaped, he then closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair.

"Hmpf" Naruto stomped on Sasuke's foot and the pink-haired raven had to hold in a yelp, "Having no one as a partner is better than having a bastard as a partner"

Sasuke had to hold in his shock, _the boys got spunk,_ "I would call you a retard but that would be insulting to retards"

The raven, with pink highlights, heard Naruto mumble something along the lines of 'First prank wars then comeback wars?, dafuq' then the blonde says,

"I'd slap you but that would be animal abuse" The blonde raised an eyebrow,

"Let someone think you're an idiot instead of talking and proving it" Sasuke smirked,

"Hey-"

"Okay, everyone return to their seats and pack up.", Orochimaru and Kabuto came through the doors, "Take the booklet with you too and memorise what it says. I will be testing all of you next time I see you." Orochimaru took a seat at his desk while Kabuto stood next to him, "Class dismissed"

Sasuke threw a note at Naruto then quickly left to go back to his seat and pack. Sasuke ignored the blonde and pink haired girls and quickly left without sparing a glance at the blonde or anyone.

 _I shouldn't do that again, I'm not making friends._

* * *

Naruto gaped when Sasuke left then decided to read the crumpled up note in his hands.

 _'I don't want an idiot as a roommate,'_

The blondes rage came back to life and Naruto grounded his teeth together while picking up his belongings and leaving. The blonde froze when he heard 2 girls voices and turned around.

Naruto put his best charming face on,"Why hello there, beauti-"

"Not interested" 2 girls, 1 blonde and 1 pink-haired, simultaneously said without even looking at the blonde,

"Oh, I was just going to tell you what dorm Sasuke lives in.. but sinc-"

" ** _OHMYGOD_** , Tell us now!" The girls simultaneously said, again. They were both fighting to come nearer to the blonde.

"He lives in the Jōnin dorm, I will tell you more information later if I get the names of you 2 wonderful ladies" Naruto smirked,

"Sakura Haruno"

"Ino Yamanaka"

"Well, Sakura, Ino" Naruto saluted the ladies while walking off, "Good luck"

 _I'll show Sasuke who's boss_

* * *

 ** _-MajorAnimeFan (Ayame) 13/3/16_**

 ** _And thats a wrap_**

 **I'm sorry I didn't post last week, I was busy and had a lot of work to do so sorry once again.**

 **Thank you for the reviews, favs and follows so far. The support is great and puts a smile on my face, like always.**

 **Well, see you guys in the next chapter,**

 **Bye For Reals ;3**


	4. Worried & Scared

_**-2016 MajorAnimeFan (Ayame)**_

 **The things you need to know before reading this fic:**

 **Disclaimer: I do _not_ own the _any_ of the characters _or_ Naruto. They all belong to K-Masashi, all I own is this plo _t and my_ journal, sadly '-'. **

**Warnings: (Eventually)**

 **\- Yaoi (BoyxBoy)- don't like, don't read and don't comment.**

 **\- OOC (Out Of Character). This will be necessary, especially for Sasuke and other characters. I'll try not to make them _too_ OOC. But sometimes we need it in order for these stories to make sense. **

**\- Swearing. In hard situations, a few colourful words would never hurt.**

 **\- Self-Harm (Self Mutilation), These mean suicidal attempts and inflicting more pain to yourself.**

 **\- Deaths. Something I hate but people do die.**

 **\- Violence. Lots from Naruto, even some from Sasuke too.**

 **\- Humour. Such as innuendos and dirty jokes :). This really isn't a warning :3.**

 **Thank you for the wait and sorry for it. Now for the story!. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Blood Betrayal**_

 **Worry & Scared**

Sasuke entered the cafe with a frown on his face. His thoughts flashed back to his little 'show' he did back then in chemistry class, next to the person he _shouldn't_ be interacting with.

 _Whats going on with me?_

The pink-highlighted raven went to get a snack and sat down a table furthest to everyone else's. Just as he was about to open his drink he looked up and locked eyes with dark grey ones.

 _Oh fuck no-_

Sasuke quickly made a move to leave but he was pulled back by someone holding the scruff of his shirt.

"Sasuke-Sasuke", a noise of exasperation, "Not even a 'hi' to your guardian, how rude", Kakashi let go of Sasuke's shirt when the raven, with pink-highlights, tried to swipe for his hands.

" _Kakashi_ ", Sasuke clenched his hands, " _What are you doing_ ",

"Trying to save you from being a fully fledged emo, but with your hair colour I think we are doing alright",

" _You-_ ",

"Sasuke! Your youth shined from miles away!", Gai wrapped an arm around Sasuke's shoulder and brought him cheek to cheek, "So beautiful yet so young", Gai sniffled,

" ** _Get off me_** ". Sadly, Sasuke was ignored,

"Gai let the poor kid breathe at least", Kurenai held in her laughter as she took in Sasuke's hair, "By the looks of it, he hasn't had a good day",

Gai let go of the pink-highlighted raven and Sasuke took in deep gulps of air. He then turned around to Kakashi and smirked menacingly,

"I'm not done wit-",

" ** _SASUKE!,_** _YOUR HAIR- OH MY GOD. IT REALLY IS THE END OF THE WORLD,",_ Someone came running up to Sasuke and glomped him from behind,

"Ah, Obito,", Kakashi snickered, "Your just on time, right before Sasuke was going to launch his avalanche on me"

" _Obito_ ", Sasuke grit his teeth together, " _If you don't get off me-_ "

"Chill man, chill", Obito put his hands up and backed away, "I thought you weren't emo anymore so thats why-"

"Thats why he glomped you. Just like Gai did", Kurenai smiled,

Sasuke took a deep breath, "I'm leaving now",

"Why", Kakashi took a step forward, "Are you-",

Sasuke ignored Kakashi and left. He never spared a glance back as he headed upstairs to his dorm.

 _The urge- its too hard to ignore,_

* * *

"Any ideas to why he has _pink_ highlights,", Kurenai rolled her eyes, "Of all colours",

"Its his roommate", Obito said it as if it was a statement.

Kakashi turned his head around to face Obito, "Why would you make that assumption?",

Obito shrugged, "Just a feeling",

Kakashi peered at Obito then gave up and turned around to Gai's direction, "Gai?",

Gai stood there, near the exit, staring at the doors Sasuke left through. Without looking up he said, "Did you notice that Sasuke was shaking",

"He was, it just wasn't too noticeable", Everyone turned their heads to the new arrival,

"Asuma", Kurenai smirked, "you finally got off your lazy ass",

"Yeah,", Asuma sighed, "so much hard work was spent-",

"Were his hands trembling?", Kakashi became serious, "He might-",

"Cut again", Obito answered again this time, yet there was nothing soft in his eyes.

"Shit, but we might not be sure", Kakashi frowned, "He _is_ not good with crowds, so it could be his fear of-",

"No, when I hugged him I barely heard him say some kind of sentence quietly but one thing is for sure-I definitely heard the word 'cut' in there. His voice sounded so desperate and..-,", Gai looked up and locked eyes with the grey-haired man, "Kakashi, just go check"

 _Gai, has never acted so.. well-,_ Kakashi bit his lip, _I've never seen him this affected,_ "Yes, Gai. Everyone, take care", Kakashi waved everyone goodbye.

* * *

Naruto walked around the halls all by his lonesome. After that chemistry class he was depressed, even more so when his peers made fun of him. _Like before,_ The blonde sucked his teeth and put his hands in his pocket. Unconsciously, his mind drifted to the actions Sasuke did in chemistry.

 _Why did he bother standing up, why did he bother sitting next to me. He-,_ Naruto growled, _when he gave me that damn note, he didn't mention me being a_ _monster. He just called me an idiot._

Naruto slowly breathed in and breathed out. He flexed his fingers and sighed. The blonde looked up and glared at the ceiling.

"I will not let this get to me", Naruto clenched his fists softly, _Because I am Naruto Uzumaki._

The blonde patted his back pockets and pulled out his phone. He punched in some numbers and just as he was about to press 'call' he paused. Naruto looked around the halls and said, "Hello?,", The blonde saw the shadow of a person move a little and he furrowed his eyebrows, "Need anything?"

The shadow moved away and Naruto looked back at his phone with a sigh, "Weird", _who was that?_

Naruto scratched the back of his neck and pressed call. He put the phone next to his ear and forced himself to sound happy, "Hey"

"What?" A voice grunted,

"I-I" Naruto hesitated, "I want to have a short chat"

"Naruto", The voice seemed relieved, "What about, my boy"

"I just wanna hear the voice of the number one perverted old man" The blonde smiled,

"Your still up with that", A sigh, "Brat, your terrible at lying" Jiraiya chuckled,

"Who says I'm lying", Naruto faked a huff,

"Boy," Jiraiya rolled his eyes, "I've been with you for fourteen years, I would know if you were lying or not"

"But I'm not lying"

"Naruto"

"Getting in an argument with you is like getting arrested" Naruto bit his lip, "But.. Can we just move on-"

" _Naruto-"_

"Just-"

" _ **Naruto**_ ", The blonde flinched at the tone, "Why", A breath, "Why are you distancing yourself away from me?",

Naruto took the phone away from his ear and took a shuddering breath. He heard Jiraiya calling his name from the phone but he ignored it. That last sentence was like a bullet to the heart. Jiraiya's desperate tone was just- he has never heard it. Jiraiya was a happy man, always smiling and laughing.

 _He only would laugh and smile around the people he loved,_

The blonde checked his phone just so he can continue _this_ conversation with his guardian. He put the phone to his ear and said sincerely,

"Jiraiya-"

But Jiraiya was already gone.

* * *

Sasuke arrived at his room and opened the door. He then locked the door and slid down to the floor while putting his hands to his forehead. Sasuke took a lot of deep breaths.

 _Fight it, Sasuke. I am Sasuke Uchi-_

" ** _NO_** ", Sasuke smiled, "I'm nobody, no one. I'm nothing at all. Nobody can stop me because I am _nothing at all_. I have no meaning. I don't even deserve life on earth. Who would miss me anyways."

Sasuke got up and went to his side of the room. He started trashing the place and threw things around.

"No one cares. I don't care.", Sasuke threw his phone to the ground and smirked when the screen cracked.

"No one can stop me.", Sasuke threw his laptop in the bin.

The pink-highlighted raven stepped back and admired the mess he made, he then turned around and smirked, "Time for the other _useless_ side that belongs to _nobody_ ",

Sasuke trashed the other side of the room. He then took a step back and breathed harshly. A beating in his head kept him at bay, but a sharp pain in his heart kept him moving.

 _Why did he-,_ A picture of Itachi smiling flashed in Sasuke's mind and he grit his teeth together, _Why did he not kill me too._

"Might as well do the job for him", Sasuke mumbled.

The raven, with pink-highlights, walked into the bathroom and went to the sink. Just as he was about to open the cabinet he looked into the mirror. He looked at himself, then he saw his hair. Sasuke picked up a strand of pink hair and growled.

"That idiot-", Sasuke jerked back and grabbed his head, "No, I am going to end this suffering"

Sasuke opened the cabinet and brought out a small dagger and a jar full of pills. He then put the things he grabbed down and went to get a glass of water. Once he found a glass of water he sat down.

"Just incase it doesn't work", Sasuke said as he dropped 2 pills into the glass of water and drank it, "These pills.. they work fast", Sasuke smirked and wiped his lips with the back of his hand.

The pink-highlighted raven turned his head towards his small dagger. He picked it up and threw it from hand to hand. He then nodded appreciatively and brought the dagger to his wrist, right above his veins.

* * *

Naruto entered his dorm and headed straight for his room. He kept his head down only to hide the tears that shone bright in his eyes.

 _I'm weak. Look at me, crying. A grown man crying. Fucking shameful. Just like how_ he _said it was._

The blonde took his keys out and _tried_ opening the door,

 _I return to my room only to find my roommate there,_ Naruto tried opening the door again and grit his teeth when it _still_ didn't open, _He jammed the door. Amazing._

Naruto put all his strength on the door handle and fell into his room face first. He got up and was made to glare at his roommates side of the room but he gaped at it. He gaped because everything on that side was trashed, ruined. His jaw shut with a click when he turned around only to find his room _vandalized_ as well.

 _What the fuck was Sasuke doing?,_

Naruto wasn't in the mood to clean anything, he _was_ mad that his side was trashed but thats how he normally lives. Though it was weird that _Sasuke,_ of all people, trashed his room instead of himself doing it.

The blonde looked at his watch and growled.

 _Class is going to start soon, in 30 minutes or so. Great._

Naruto sat down on his bed and looked around the room. His eyes drifted to a red splotch on the floor. The blonde frowned and looked up to see more red splotches of _whatever_ it was on the floor in a line leading to the bathroom.

 _It looks a lot like...,_ Naruto averted his eyes somewhere else and bit his lip, _Blood.. Though it could be another prank._

The blonde got off his bed and walked slowly towards the bathroom, Naruto was very tense and was waiting for _something_ to happen. But there was only silence. Dead silence. The blonde closed his eyes and walked in the bathroom. He stepped on something wet and looked down.

 _No, this is just a prank,_ Naruto kneeled down and brought a shaky hand to the pale-boy's face.

"O-oi, you-you got me S-Sasuke", Naruto slapped Sasuke's face softly, "You got m-me with y-your s-suicide prank", Naruto covered his mouth with his hand and looked down to Sasuke's wrist. Blood was still flowing out of the pink-highlighted ravens wrist and Naruto choked. He quickly ripped his shirt off and covered it on Sasuke's wrist to stop the blood.

"Blood, _blood. Too much blood. **Blood.**_ ", Naruto kept mumbling quietly to himself, "Don't worry-"

Naruto got another cloth to stop Sasuke's other wrist from bleeding out, he whimpered as he felt blood cover him.

 _No, please don't let this be like last time,_ an image of a red-haired woman smiling made Naruto let some tears show, _Someone, please help me._

" _SOMEONE, **CALL FOR HELP,**_ ", Naruto kept screaming and shouting for help, " _ **I DON'T WANT ANOTHER PERSON TO DIE"**_

* * *

Kakashi entered the Jōnin dorm and jerked backwards when he heard a loud scream. Kakashi's eyes widened when he heard it coming from the direction of Sasuke's room. He ran there as fast as he can and slammed the door open.

"I heard a scream-! _"_

"I'm i-in the b-bathroom", A terrified voice said and Kakashi sprinted there. When Kakashi saw the blood and.. and Sasuke's pale face there he felt like his heart dropped down to his stomach.

Kakashi forced himself to calm down then he kneeled down next to Sasuke. The grey-haired man put 2 fingers on Sasuke's neck,

"He still has a pulse, a slow one though,", Kakashi took a deep breath, "Call for help, _now_ "

"Yes, sir", Kakashi heard some fumbling and frantic steps, ".. Shizune!, tell Tsunade to come here with her medic team- now!, Yes its an emergency. Its about Sasuke!.",

 _He knows Tsunade?.. and Sasuke too?,_ Kakashi ripped his shirt off and tried covering the blood. He heard more quick steps until the blonde-haired boy kneeled down to Sasuke's side, phone still in hand, and put more wet cloth on the pink-highlighted ravens wrist.

The grey-haired man could hear what this _Shizune_ lady was saying since the blonde-haired boy put it on speaker.

"Ok, Just stay on the phone with me. Help is being sent straight away", Shizune said calmly, "You guys are in the Jōnin dorm, Fifth door, right?"

"Yes", Kakashi took another deep breath, "Just- just hurry",

"We are coming as fast as we can,", Kakashi saw the blonde-haired boy shut his eyes tight at Shizune's calm voice, "What is Sasuke's state"

"Sasuke tried to do suicide. he has a pulse but its a dangerously slow beat.", Kakashi answered this time because it looked like the blonde-haired boy wasn't going to answer.

"Suffocation or dagger type?"

Kakashi spotted a dagger near Sasuke's feet, "Dagger type"

"I thought so... Oh and Naruto- we are outside the Jōnin dorm right now", Shizune coughed, "If you mind-"

"I-I'm coming", Kakashi heard the blonde-haired boy run quickly outside the room and shout down the halls.

 _Ah yes, Naruto. How could I forget it was you,_ Kakashi smiled bitterly, _Isn't this a horrible way to meet each other again._

* * *

Naruto ran down the hall and pressed a button to open the door. Shizune said a quick thanks and rushed past him with her medic team carrying a stretcher. Just as he was about to run back to his room Tsunade stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

"I called Jiraiya, we had a small chat", Tsunade started walking down the halls to the fifth door, "He's fine. But he does want to have a talk with you, Naruto"

"Oh yes,", Naruto bit his lip, "tell him I'm very sor-"

"Jiraiya needs to hear the apology himself.", Tsunade's tone didn't seem angry, "I've already told him to come to my room,",

When Tsunade finally reached Naruto's room she held the door open for her medic team to come out with Sasuke on the stretcher they brought in. Naruto looked up to see Sasuke's pale face and averted his eyes to Shizune's and the grey-haired mans direction. They were talking as it seems.

 _Who is that guy.._ , Naruto furrowed his eyebrows, _and why does he seem so familiar?_

"-dition is not in a life crisis. We can save him.", Shizune walked past Naruto with her hand on the grey-haired mans shoulder, "Sasuke will be alright"

"In this situation, it only depends on time",

Naruto saw Shizune nod and leave the dorm. He then turned around to face Tsunade and said,

"Is this the first time you have been in this situation?",

* * *

"Is this the first time you have been in this situation?",

"No, we have experienced many others doing suicide attempts", Tsunade sighed.

 _I guess he really does not remember that one time. When he was in that horrible state._

Tsunade saw Naruto clench his fists softly, "Is Sasuke going to be-",

"Brat, stop worrying. Sasuke is going to be _fine_ ", Tsunade pressed a button and opened the main doors, "Lets hurry now"

"I'll catch up"

"Thats up to you, brat", Tsunade sighed once again and left to go follow her team.

 _I'm sorry for not protecting you as much as Jiraiya did._

* * *

Naruto took a deep breath and rubbed his eyes. The blonde brought a hand up to the location of his heart and scrunched up the cloth that seemed like a second-skin to him.

 _All this happened on my first day of Uni,_ Naruto's face was hard and unsmiling, _Yet we still have a few more hours until it_ is _the end of the day._

The blonde felt like crying, _again._ He felt like it would be better if he didn't know anyone at all. That it would be better being alone and isolated from _everyone_. Including people with his blood, people who are related to him.

 _If he-,_ Naruto shook his head and lightly smacked his face, _I will not think about what could've been done, or what could've been. I am.. Naruto Uzumaki._

"If there was a way to forget everything. Everyone. For just one day. I'd do anything for it.", Naruto mumbled and turned around.

The blonde started walking to the main doors. Just as he was about to press the main button he turned around and locked eyes with pale green ones. Naruto lightly flinched at the emotionless eyes but still kept staring.

"Do you want something?", Naruto let his eyes roam around the mysterious person staring at him.

 _Pale green eyes with no pupil, red hair, and a- a red_ _tattoo that means.. something?,_ Naruto scrunched up his nose, _weird._

After a few more minutes of no response Naruto went for another tactic,

"Your tattoo- what does it mean?. It looks really.. cool", The blonde was starting to feel slightly uncomfortable under the red-haired boys gaze.

 _This guy. I have a feeling he doesn't know me,_ Naruto's eyes widened, _What if he saw- heard everything,_

"Did you- did you just see what happened-", The blonde got cut off by the door shutting.

 _Such emotionless eyes. Similar to Sasuke's but more... more empty,_ Naruto shivered and turned around to press the button and open the main doors.

Naruto already knew where Tsunade's medical room was so he headed upstairs quickly.

 _I know Tsunade said he is fine,_ Naruto bit his lip, _but you can't always be sure._

* * *

Kakashi sat outside the room Sasuke was currently in. He watched as people rushed in and out, each carrying items Kakashi was all too familiar with. A door at the end of the hallway creaked open and someone stepped in and leaned against the wall.

"Long time no see", Kakashi looked sideways and smirked, "Jiraiya"

"Yeah,", Jiraiya sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, "It has been quite a while, hasn't it."

"Old age been treating you well?"

"Something has to",

Kakashi smiled softly and turned his head around to face the room Sasuke is in, "I don't think I did a great job on taking care of him"

"Its not the end of your path, Kakashi. Nor is its Sasuke's.", Jiraiya shifted to lean on his other foot, "Expect the worst, but hope for the best"

"You remind me of _him_ "

"The old _him_ ", Jiraiya crossed his arms, "Its sad that _he_ died as _evil_ instead of _good_."

"Yeah-"

Doors crashed open and Naruto came through wheezing. He then slouched and put his hands on his knees.

"I am out of shape", The blonde grumbled,

Jiraiya and Kakashi started snickering and Naruto looked up and gaped, "Am I intruding something- I will just take my leave-"

"You're not intruding, brat. But it would be nice if you knocked at least", Jiraiya shook his head,

"Oh.. J-Jiraya.. Tsunade told me- We need to have a talk", Naruto fidgeted, "I'm sorry-"

"Don't worry brat, we'll talk later. But first aren't you going to say hello to Kakashi?", Jiraiya raised an eyebrow.

Naruto gasped, "Kakashi's here?, Where!"

"Here", Kakashi smirked and raised his hand up.

Naruto's eyes widened and he ran up to Kakashi's side just to give him a hug, "You were the guy next to me that _whole_ time!"

"What, you can't recognise me now?"

"No.. its just. You look very different", Naruto mimed a thinking pose and kept nodding,

"In other words- Kakashi, you are growing old", Jiraiya smirked,

Kakashi put a hand on his heart quite dramatically and huffed, "You guys are just jealous of how much a lady-killer I am"

Jiraiya started doing some weird poses, "Aw, stop mistaking yourself for me Kakashi"

"I don't see you with a girlfriend-"

"UGHHH, just shut up already!", Kakashi and Jiraiya smiled at Naruto's dramatic expression,

The room Sasuke was currently in opened and Shizune came out, Kakashi and Jiraiya's faces turned hard when they saw how serious the black-haired woman was. Naruto bit his lip and kept his head down.

* * *

Naruto clenched his fists, _Don't tell me he didn't-_

"You can come in now", Shizune's voice held no emotions,

The blonde watched as Kakashi and Jiraiya walked in the room without hesitation. Naruto suddenly felt how cold the atmosphere became and shivered. Naruto shut his eyes and walked in the room, and when he opened his eyes he took a deep breath.

There was Sasuke, laid down on the bed with a mask helping him breathe. A lot of things were attached to him, and there were no traces of blood. A heart monitor was put next to him, yet the beeping seemed loud and bad.

"Guys, take a seat", Tsunade ringed her hands together, "If there is any questions, ask me. I'll be asking all of you lot later."

Naruto looked around and saw Tsunade's medic team, all of them were either standing, leaning against something, or sitting down. His eyes stopped on a purple-haired woman,

 _She's not part of Tsunade's regular medic team,_ The purple-haired woman smiled at Naruto and the blonde returned it, _she didn't glare either.. she's probably new._

Naruto grit his teeth together and looked down. He opted to stay quiet since he really did have nothing to say. Kakashi was just about to say something until Tsunade put her hand up in a 'stop motion' and looked at her team.

"Team A, you can now leave", Tsunade watched as everyone left until two people was still standing here, "Sumire, you too. But Shizune, you stay"

 _So Sumire is her name...,_ 'Sumire' bowed and left the room quietly and Shizune closed the door. Tsunade immediately groaned once the door was shut.

"Being serious is hard", Tsunade took a bottle of vodka out and sighed, "Before you ask why I acted serious, it was because of my team. I need to make an example so they could learn"

"Ah, Tsunade.. I don't think you should be drinking-", Shizune tried to grab the bottle but Tsunade swiped it away.

Jiraiya smirked, "There's no point in stopping her when she has taken it out"

"What is Sasuke's condition", Kakashi cut into the conversation raised an eyebrow,

Tsunade turned around to face Kakashi and she said, "All I can say is that its not what we expected it to be"

* * *

 _ **-MajorAnimeFan (Ayame) 3/4/16**_

 ** _Things I need to make clear of;_**

 ** _-I know that Obito is an Uchiha and that he should've gained_** ** _privilege to be Sasuke's guardian, but there is a reason he is not. It will be explained in a few chapters later._**

 ** _-Kakashi is not wearing anything to cover his face, it would be a spoiler if I said why so I'm sorry that you guys have to wait._**

 ** _-If you are confused about anything feel free to tell me and I can explain why._**

 ** _-I now post every 1-5 weeks since I have a lot of work to do._**

 ** _I am deeply sorry that I posted 1 week later than expected. As I have said, I have a lot of work to complete so once again I am deeply sorry. (Gomen-nasai ;( )_**

 ** _What a depressing chapter :(. Don't worry, later it will be better, or so I thought..._**

 ** _Also, thank you for the views, reviews, favs and follows so far. Its still managed to put a smile on my face :) ~See you in the next chapter._**

 ** _Bye For Reals ;3_**


	5. Questions & Mysteries

_**-2016 MajorAnimeFan (Ayame)**_

 **The things you need to know before reading this fic:**

 **Disclaimer: I do _not_ own the _any_ of the characters _or_ Naruto. They all belong to K-Masashi, all I own is this plo _t and my_ journal, sadly '-'. **

**Warnings: (Eventually)**

 **\- Yaoi (BoyxBoy)- don't like, don't read and don't comment.**

 **\- OOC (Out Of Character). This will be necessary, especially for Sasuke and other characters. I'll try not to make them _too_ OOC. But sometimes we need it in order for these stories to make sense. **

**\- Swearing. In hard situations, a few colourful words would never hurt.**

 **\- Self-Harm (Self Mutilation), These mean suicidal attempts and inflicting more pain to yourself.**

 **\- Deaths. Something I hate but people do die.**

 **\- Violence. Lots from Naruto, even some from Sasuke too.**

 **\- Humour. Such as innuendos and dirty jokes :). This really isn't a warning :3.**

 **Thank you for the wait and sorry for it. Now for the story!. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Blood Betrayal**_

 **Questions & Mysteries**

"What do you mean, 'Its not as we expected it to be',", Kakashi furrowed his eyebrows while Tsunade took a sip of her vodka.

"Well, the kid is not as smart as it seems,", Tsunade yawned, "Instead of taking the L-pill, Which is a suicide pill, he took a sleeping pill. To be more exact, a Sonata pill. Or so I have heard",

"'So I have heard'?",

Jiraiya put a hand to his chin, "'Sumire' told you this information, didn't she?",

"Yeah, I'm guessing you read her profile?", Tsunade glanced at Jiraiya only to receive a nod, "Thought so",

Naruto still sat in his seat with his hands clenched, "So he took the wrong pill? by accident?",

"It seems so", Tsunade ringed her hands together, "Naruto, where did you get these Sonata pills from?"

"I got it from..", Naruto averted his eyes downwards as he tried to think, "I- I can't remember, I just use it to help myself fall asleep"

Tsunade sighed, "Don't ever take those pills again, the side affect that _I think_ is more threatening is amnesia",

"You can get..", Naruto's eyes widened, "Amnesia?, so thats why I can't remember where-"

"There are more affects Naruto, You're just lucky you didn't get amnesia,", Tsunade raised a hand and nodded when Kakashi was just about to speak, "My team, Team A, is getting rid of those pills, and the.. mess",

"Including 'Sumire'?", Jiraiya's eyes were intense and curious,

"Yes.. you are also suspicious of her", Tsunade stated,

"Well, her profile _is_ missing important information,", Jiraiya stretched out and swiped a pen from Tsunade's table, the white-haired man was lucky the blonde- _bimbo_ was tired otherwise he would get the beating of his life. _Again, Jiraiya mentally grumbled,_ "'Sumire's' last name?"

Tsunade massaged her forehead and paused, "Tenshi, it sounds like it means something in another language. I also think her first name is fake",

"T-e-n-s-h-i", Jiraiya said as he stuck his tongue and scribbled the words down on his hand, "Japanese, I'm guessing and yes, I thought so too, She seems very familiar"

* * *

"Japanese, I'm guessing and yes, I thought so too, She seems very familiar",

Naruto stared as Tsunade and Jiraiya locked eyes and made little movements with their body, face or hands. The blonde scrunched up his nose in confusion,

 _Its almost as if they're talking just through their eyes,_ Naruto looked at Kakashi and blinked as he saw him roll his eyes, _How do I not know of this?_ ,

Finally after a few seconds Tsunade and Jiraiya nodded and turned their heads to face forward,

"I'll investigate,"

"I'll search", Tsunade downed all her vodka in one shot while Shizune gaped, "Ah thats better",

Jiraiya rolled his eyes at Tsunade and instead focused his gaze on Sasuke, "Boy, you can stop being 'asleep' now",

Naruto whipped his head sideways so fast that he _felt_ that he's got a whiplash, _Fuck it hurts,_ Naruto rubbed the back of his neck and stared at Sasuke until Tsunade went over to help him sit up, _So he was awake..._

"Are you ok?, Do you need anything?", Tsunade's voice was calm and nice, _Thats new,_

"New,", Sasuke coughed because his voice was very hoarse from the lack of use, "New bandages and w-water",

"Alright,", Tsunade saw the pink-highlighted raven shift, "I suggest you don't move, your body is still weak because of the blood you loss", Tsunade gave Sasuke a glass of water and continued putting on bandages for Sasuke's wrists.

Sasuke nodded and took a sip of his drink while looking around the room, his eyes were caculating and emotionless. When the ravens, with pink-highlights, eyes landed on Kakashi he averted them quickly.

 _By the looks of it, he probably knows Kakashi?... or.._ , Naruto adopted a confused expression, _he's a friend or something?_

Sasuke's eyes then stopped on Jiraiya and he raised a brow as if to say 'Do I know you?' and 'Why are you here?', _How fucking rude,_

"I'm Jiraiya, Naruto's guardian, and I came because the blondie did,", Once Sasuke heard the name Naruto he immediately looked around the room and when he spotted Naruto he glared.

Naruto wanted the floor to eat him, or to shrink. The blonde recoiled back until he gathered up his thoughts,

 _I am Naruto Uzumaki, not a coward,_ Naruto sat up straight and returned the glare. The blonde savoured the small shock that flittered across the dark black eyes.

Neither gave up the challenge and neither looked away. This carried on for seconds, minutes, and everyone took that time to leave the room, just to escape the never ending tension slowly but surely building up.

"...", Sasuke said something but Naruto couldn't hear so he took a few steps forward,

"at... ou... doi... ere?", The blonde still couldn't hear Sasuke so he took a seat on the chair, which is on the side of the bed, and leaned forward with a hand near his ear.

"Say that again,", Naruto pursued his lips and strained his ears,

" _I..said_ ,", The raven, with pink-highlights, raised his voice _very_ high, " _ **What are you doing here**_ ",

Naruto jolted back and clutched his right ear, but unfortunately he missed landing on the chair and instead landed flat on his bottom, "What _the fuck_ was that for!?", Naruto got up and yelled while rubbing his butt.

Sasuke ignored the blonde, " _What are you doing here?_ "

Naruto ignored the pink-highlighted raven in payback for ignoring him. The blonde also ignored him because he really did have nothing to say to that, _My silence will not be taken for granted, well- that is what_ she _used to say,_

"I asked you something,", Sasuke raised a brow,

"So did I,", Naruto also raised a brow,

"I asked you first,",

"You ignored me first,",

"And you followed after that,",

" _Ok ok,_ ", The blonde sighed dramatically, "I'll tell you,", Naruto scowled when Sasuke smirked, obviously knowing he won the _'argument',_

* * *

Sasuke mentally growled, _I can't believe this idiot stayed here, I barely fucking know him. Hell, I don't even like him,_ A few minutes went by as Sasuke waited for an answer, _I swear-_

" _Well,_ ", The raven with pink-highlights grit his teeth together,

"Well,", Naruto shrugged, "I can't leave a smelling, ugly, bleeding body in my room",

Sasuke flexed his fingers, " _Thats not what I'm talking about_ ",

The blonde blinked, bewildered as he was, until understanding dawned on him, "Oh, I came because I wanted to"

"Thats not an answer"

"Its the best thing you'll get"

Sasuke took a deep, calming, breath and clenched his cup. The pink-highlighted ravens hands shook and turned even more pale from all the clenching. Sasuke tipped his head down as his hair covered his eyes.

"If you have nothing to do here,", Sasuke growled, "Then _leave the room_ ",

"...", Silence, complete utter silence. Like a silent scream. _The same silence that comforted me before and after hell,_ Sasuke stared blankly out of the window, _Silence is an answer too, well, thats what_ he _said and what_ he _believed._

"I don't want to leave",

That answer made Sasuke rage, made him want to break something. It made his blood boil hearing that dumb voice that sounded so much like _his_. Oh how Sasuke wanted to punch to living daylights out of this _imposter_. This _faker_. _This horrible dream_.

" _Why!- why didn't you let me finish off the deed,_ ", Sasuke whipped his head around and was about to glare at Naruto until he locked eyes with him instead. His eyes widened just a fraction at all the sad emotions swimming around in the blondes ocean blue eyes.

" _I don't want you to die, friend or stranger,_ _I would never let anyone die._ ", Naruto eyes flashed with anger, "Well, not on my watch",

"I wouldn't do the same,", even though it was barely more than a whisper, Naruto still heard it loud and clearly and it hurt him.

"Meh, I don't care honestly. Because we are not the same, we are..", Naruto pursued his lips, " _Opposites,_ really"

" _What do you want to accomplish, being here with me_?", Sasuke glared,

" _Isn't it obvious?_ ", Naruto scratched the back of his neck,

" _Just say it_ ", Sasuke's eyes flashed red,

" _Friendship, I want to accomplish friendship_ ", Naruto smiled while Sasuke blinked, " _I want to be friends with you_ ",

The pink-highlighted raven stared at the hand being raised up to him but he made no other movement. An awkward silence filled in as Naruto retracted his out stretched hand slowly.

"Who said I wanted a friend?"

"Look, I'll leave you alone, barely talk to you, give you your own space and anything else you want me to do just as long as you become a friend of mine",

Sasuke contemplated the conditions and sighed, _Kakashi was... he looked more then depressed- because of me. Might as deal with this fucking mess_ , "I'll let you know my thoughts on what I want you to do",

"So its a yes?!", Naruto's eyes no longer filled in sadness but excitement and happiness,

"Just leave the room,", Sasuke grumbled

"Alright", Naruto chirped,

Once Naruto reached the door he opened it and turned around only to make eye contact with Sasuke. The blonde smiled bright fully and shouted,

"Get well soon, Sasuke!", multiple shouts of people saying 'shut up' and 'be quiet' echoed through the halls until silence greeted Sasuke again when the door was shut closed. The raven, with pink-highlights, decided to take a nap since he was rather tired of thinking.

 _Who is he?_

Sasuke pressed a button and immediately his bed started going slack. Once his bed was straightened the pink-highlighted raven turned over and shut his eyes,

 _And why do I not remember him?_

* * *

Naruto couldn't stop smiling, after that encounter with Sasuke he managed to convince him to be his friend, _Good terms with my roommate?, Fixing. Convincing roommate to be more open?, developing..,_ Naruto sighed,

"Jiraiya's probably in Tsunade's office,", Naruto put his hands in his pocket and walked down a few halls to reach Tsunade's office, just as he was about to knock he turned around,

"'Sumire', why are you following me?,",

"I'm just making _sure_ you don't get lost,", 'Sumire's' smile seemed awfully fake as of now, "A lot of halls with many ways to lose the right path,"

The blonde scrunched his nose in confusion, "I've reached my destination", Naruto's eyes narrowed slightly just from suspicion, "I've found the right way",

"You can never be sure,",

"Aren't you supposed to be with the rest of Team A, Tsunade's team,", The blond added for good measure,"cleaning up our room?,", Naruto didn't want to sound bossy, but he was just genuinely curious and suspicious, _Even Jiraiya is betting on her,_

"We have already finished our job,",

" _That quick?"_

"That quick,", 'Sumire' checked her nails as her mood changed _dramatically_ , "Aren't you supposed to be at class- learning?", The attitude was directed at one person only,

"Umm,", The blonde averted his eyes as he digested this attitude, "Don't you know what happened?"

"Yeah, your roommate tried to commit suicide- it has nothing to do with you,",

"He's my roommate,"

"Not your friend, at first I guess,", 'Sumire' smirked, "Rumours went around that you two pranked each other, not in a friendly way either",

" _This_ has nothing to do with you _,_ ", _I shouldn't have fallen for that smile,_

"I know- its great,", 'Sumire' laughed ludicrously, " _Wow,_ I'm such a bitch,"

Naruto stared at 'Sumire' and watched as her face twitched with restraint from _something_. Orange eyes flashed gold as the blonde locked eyes with the purple-haired woman, _All these emotions,_ Naruto bit his lip, _they're put on a tight leash- yet the leash breaks when around me... like I'm its target,_

"Your eyes remind me of a tsunami,", 'Sumire's' face suddenly went solemn and hard, "People can fall in the beauty- and get killed at the same time,",

The blonde nodded awkwardly while inside he was _replaying_ the past, ' _Sumire' just said the same thing "_ she" _used to say to me when I wake up,_ Naruto bit his lip, _Even Jiraiya has mentioned it quite a few times- who is this person? who is she_ truly.

Naruto didn't know if he should compliment since he didn't know what 'Sumire' meant, _Is 'Sumire' bi-polar?_ , "Thanks.. uh-",

"I'll see you later, Naruto,",

"Ok? Bye,", The blonde turned around then paused and froze,

 _I don't remembering telling her my name,_ Naruto knocked on the door, _And I know Tsunade would not talk about me to_ anyone,

Jiraiya opened the door, "Brat- you actually knocked", Jiraiya smirked,

 _She doesn't seem like she hated me,_ "People can change,", _She's not done anything to me,_

 _Yet, I guess, she read me like a book and shut me like a locked door_ , Naruto stared at Jiraiya and Tsunade's worried faces, _'Sumire' is after something._

* * *

Jiraiya looked at Naruto with worry, _The brat doesn't seem happy, its probably because of Sasuke,_ The white haired man sucked his teeth, _he probably hurt the poor boy,_

"Everything ok?,", Tsunade raised a brow,

"Are you worried about the talk we are going to have?,", Jiraiya tried pushing buttons and moving for a different route instead of asking, 'whats wrong?', because it doesn't _always_ work.

"I'm fine and no- I've prepared for this talk,", Naruto puffed out his chest as a feeble attempt to loosen up the tension,

 _He's going to get even more depressed after this,_ Jiraiya checked the time, "Naruto, we'll have the talk not today, not tomorrow, but soon,", _I might have to pass on the news to_ "him", "I have to leave,",

"Why?, I- I thought-,",

"I'm not mad, brat,", Jiraiya smirked and with the two seconds he had he thought up an excuse straight away, "That day I-, Its just... someone called my books, 'a poor excuse of showing your perverted desires',",

Tsunade added her two cents in, "I bet you don't even know what it means,",

"How much money we talking?,",

From the side of their eyes, Tsunade and Jiraiya could see Naruto groan and rub his face. Mentally, they smiled.

Jiraiya flashed his eyes at Tsunade, _'I decided not to tell him'_

Tsunade raised a brow, ' _It'll be too late to tell him soon, and you know it,'_

The white-haired man squinted his eyes just slightly, _'I'll tell "him" then',_

The blond-haired woman's eyes widened, _'But he's-'_

Jiraiya gazed blankly, _'He'll listen, because I'm going to tell "him" why this happened',_

Tsunade's eyes watered just a bit, _'He'll still want a sacrifice'_

 _'I've got a sacrifice',_ Jiraiya blinked,

Tsunade glared, _'I will not let you do this- and how do you know which sacrifice he is going to take?',_

The white-haired man left it at that and broke eye-contact with the blonde. He then stared right back at shocked blue eyes,

"You can talk with just your eyes?!,",

"Who said we could?,", _Tsunade knows my answer, judging with her calm voice,_

"Well-well what was that just now?,", Naruto flailed his arms about as emphasis,

Jiraiya clapped his hands together, "It was our lusty lovers gaze, filled with love and desire-",

Tsunade threw a pen at Jiraiya's head, _I swear she has to many pens,_ "Don't fill the boys head up with fake lies,",

"Man, Jiraiya, your lover definitely has a problem with you showing your love for each other- Ouch!,", Naruto rubbed his head from where the pen was thrown, " _Fucking psycho blonde bimbos_ \- Will you stop it!", another pen was thrown,

"Don't lie, and watch your language brat,", Tsunade threw her pen up and down, "I'll be aiming for the the forehead next,",

The blonde covered his forehead unconsciously, "I know inside you secretly want Jiraiya, he's been having wet drea-,", Jiraiya clamped a sweaty hand on Naruto's mouth,

"Don't listen to the brat,", Jiraiya chuckled nervously, "Typical blondes being dumb-,",

Tsunade flinged a pen straight at the white-haired mans jewels and hit spot on, "Blondes are not dumb and Naruto, I'll make you clean the toilets every _damn_ day if you stop using that foul language. Well, when around me at least,",

Jiraiya let go of Naruto's mouth and immediately held on to his precious jewels, he hissed, " _Blonde bimbo bitch-_ ",

" ** _I CAN HEAR YOU_** ",

* * *

While reading, Kakashi snickered from his place outside Tsunade's office, _Seems like they're having a lot of fun,_ Girlish screams and loud bangs echoed through the hall way, _Lots of fun_ ,

"Kakashi, stop sulking already,",

Said man turned his head around and waved at the new comer, "Obito, I knew you would come back for me,",

Obito punched Kakashi's arm playfully and sat down next to him, another girlish scream and bang echoed from the door, "I didn't know you were listening to someone having sex- why didn't you invite me earlier?,",

"Jiraiya, his grandchild and Tsunade are in there,", Kakashi's couldn't care less about what was happening,

"Isn't that incest,",

"You are into incest?,",

"...,",

"Thought so,",

"Its not my fault-and come on, anyone can mistake that scream and bangs for some 'people' having sex,", Obito huffed,

"Or for someone getting beaten the shit out of them?", Kakashi remarked

Obito paused, "That too,",

"Mhmm,", Kakashi kept on reading his Icha Icha book, _Lets see what Obito will do this time,_

"Kaka, are you gay?,",

The grey-haired man choked on his saliva at that question, but the way Obito said it so bluntly really worried him, "Why would you think that-"

"Two words- no girls,", The black-haired man sighed, "I want to see little Kakashi's here,",

 _Obito would never talk about mine or his love life,_ Kakashi averted his eyes to the clock, _Not after the incident with R- 'her',_

"I'm not looking for one or it,", Kakashi kept reading silently, "There is no one in my interest,",

"Someone has my interest,", Kakashi choked again at Obito still being very calm and blunt, _I thought he gave up on woman, after the incident,_

Kakashi tried to keep his voice bored and indifferent, "Oh really, who?",

"Her name is-,",

The grey haired man's jaw almost dropped to the floor, "'Sumire'?,",

Said woman leaned on the walls and raised her hand up in response, "Sup,",

Kakashi raised a brow, _Wasn't she shy around Tsunade?,_ "Obito... did you guys meet before or-,",

"We met now,", Sumire sighed, "Obi has a knack for forgetting,",

"I know and..,", Kakashi put on a straight face, "Obi..?-,",

"I named her 'Sumi', cute nickname's isn't it?,", Obito beamed and patted the seat next to him, "Come, 'Sumi', sit next to me,",

"Sure,",

Kakashi watched as 'Sumire' walked confidently to sit next to Obito, her eyes on the grey-haired man the entire time. _I need to tell Obito to be careful, this girl doesn't seem normal, and its only been a few minutes._

"Ah, Obito-,",

"Kaka, I need to piss in a toilet, not in my pants,", Obito got up and headed to the doors, "I'll try not to take long,", and with that the door shut close.

The grey-haired man looked calm and calculative outside but inside he was trying to anticipate what was going to happen next, _might as well continue reading,_

"Do you like Obito?,",

 _Never mind,_ "Uh, yeah. He's my friend?,",

"I don't, I hate him,", 'Sumire' sighed, "He's really annoying,",

"You just met him.. today,",

"I know, surprising right?,",

Kakashi was speechless, he had nothing to say, _She- she's tricking Obito?.. If I told Obito this he would get.. really upset._ The grey-haired man pretended like the woman wasn't there and continued reading, unfortunately, if 'Sumire' didn't grab his book,

"Hey- what are you reading- Ooh, a porn book or something,", The purple haired woman glanced at Kakashi suggestively, "You also read Icha Icha, then,",

The grey-haired man swiped his book back, "Hn,",

"Awh, come on Kaka~ talk to me~,", 'Sumire' latched onto Kakashi's arm and put her breasts right on it, "I don't hate you~,",

"Let go of me, _now_ ,", Kakashi was getting pissed off at this woman, not just for her acts but for her shame as well, "If you don't I will-,",

"Do what?,", Taunting orange eyes flashed to him, "Tell Obito and hurt him even more?, what a nice friend you are,", 'Sumire' chuckled,

The grey-haired man grit his teeth and took a deep breath, "I'm going to tell Tsunade, then,",

'Sumire' groaned, "I just wanted to have some fun~,", and with that said, she detached herself from Kakashi's arm and sat in the spot she was in, just as Obito came in,

"You guys had a little chat or something?,", Obito leaned on the wall while yawning,

"Yeah uh.. Obito can we-,", The grey-haired man got cut off,

" _Obi~ I missed you~_ ,", Kakashi was disgusted with the fake love in 'Sumire's' voice, "Lets leave now- I'm bored,",

"Ok, and Kakashi? you were saying something?,", Obito glanced at said man,

"Uh, can we talk soon, its..,", Dark grey eyes locked with orange and 'Sumire' smirked, "Its urgent,",

"Sure Kaka, you know where I always am,", The black-haired man opened the door for 'Sumire' and raised his hand up to say 'Fare well', "Cya,",

"You too-,", The door shut close and Kakashi felt the tension seep out of his shoulders, he mumbled, " _Shit, how am I supposed to break this to Obito_ _",_

"You don't have to,", Kakashi whipped his head around and locked eyes with Jiraiya, "And you know half of the reason why,",

* * *

Jiraiya crossed his arms, "Before you say anything, we need to have a long talk, in two days or so,",

"Wait- so you heard, saw everything that happened?,", Kakashi put his book down,

"You guys talking stopped you from hearing any sounds coming from Tsunade's office,", Jiraiya nodded his head towards the office, "Me and the old bimbo made sure the brat didn't hear,",

"I made sure Obito didn't get any clue about Naruto being your grandchild,", Kakashi yawned,

"'Sumire' is on everyone's suspicion list,", Jiraiya's eyes flashed, "Me and Tsunade have confirmed she is bi-polar,",

"I thought so too, but you barely spared a glance at her yet..?,",

"I've been in a lot of cases and the old bimbo is the best doc you'd ever find. It would be, naturally, noticeable for a former detective to notice this,",

"So you have one case to solve, then?,", Kakashi raised a brow,

Jiraiya shook his head, "Its three cases, one involving Obito. The other one..,", Jiraiya looked around the halls, "I'll tell you in two days time,",

"I'm guessing I have to help in these cases,",

"Just two, the last one needs to be done in secret,",

Kakashi shrugged, "So be it,",

The white-haired man sighed, "It might not seem like it, but Obito is now not safe to be around with,",

Kakashi started, "He's innocent- he's getting tricked by 'Sumire',",

"Or he could be in on this, and _they_ could be tricking _you,_ ", Jiraiya checked the time on his watch, "After the suicide incident, you _still_ think Obito would be innocent?, would be _stable?,_ ",

The grey-haired man took a harsh breath, "Can you- can you just tell me all this in two days time,",

Jiraiya nodded and headed for the door, "Don't stress yourself out Kakashi, the best is yet to come,", and the door slammed shut,

Kakashi hunched forward and clenched his eyes shut while his hands massaged his forehead, _Obito,_

 _I'm sorry for not protecting her,_

* * *

 _ **-MajorAnimeFan (Ayame) 17/4/16**_

 ** _Yikes, I wonder who 'Sumire' truly is._**

 ** _Thanks for everything, the people that stayed. It truly does bring a warm feeling at heart to know that people care. The reviews, favs and follows never failed to make me smile ;3_**

 ** _See you guys in the next chapter~_**

 ** _Bye for reals :)_**


	6. Shocked & Horrified

_**-2016 MajorAnimeFan (Ayame)**_

 **The things you need to know before reading this fic:**

 **Disclaimer: I do _not_ own the _any_ of the characters _or_ Naruto. They all belong to K-Masashi, all I own is this plo _t and my_ journal, sadly '-'. **

**Warnings: (Eventually)**

 **\- Yaoi (BoyxBoy)- don't like, don't read and don't comment.**

 **\- OOC (Out Of Character). This will be necessary, especially for Sasuke and other characters. I'll try not to make them _too_ OOC. But sometimes we need it in order for these stories to make sense. **

**\- Swearing. In hard situations, a few colourful words would never hurt.**

 **\- Self-Harm (Self Mutilation), These mean suicidal attempts and inflicting more pain to yourself.**

 **\- Deaths. Something I hate but people do die.**

 **\- Violence. Lots from Naruto, even some from Sasuke too.**

 **\- Humour. Such as innuendos and dirty jokes :). This really isn't a warning :3.**

 **Thank you for the wait and sorry for it. Now for the story!. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Blood Betrayal**_

 **Shocked & Horrified**

Naruto, with his hands behind his head, laid down and stared at the plain white ceiling. The blonde wasn't brooding, he was just taking time for him to calm down. But really, he was just over thinking, _which_ is still like brooding.

 _Jiraiya is probably onto a new case_ , Naruto squinted up at the ceiling and tried to spot any stains to keep his mind busy, _But I don't feel calm like I usually do before Jiraiya takes on a case, I feel..._ troubled. _Like my line of peace was suddenly_ non-existent.

The blonde jumped off his bed and shook his head, "I should find something to do,",

Naruto spotted his laptop underneath his bed and grinned, he literally dove under for it and came back out with a frown on his face,

"Low battery?,", Naruto looked around the room and spotted his charger on _Sasuke's_ side, "Wait- So I put it on charge and the jerk-face, somehow out of my sight, took it off?... Wow,", The blonde quickly grabbed his charger and immediately plugged it in his laptop. He then turned it on and flinched,

 _Jiraiya drilled it into my head to not go on electrical-devices while its connected to a plug or so, if I disobeyed him..,_ Naruto growled, _Why did I promise him.. ugh,_ Naruto put his laptop down and looked around the room. He then smirked and jumped up on his bed with a scream,

"Lava- everywhere!,", Naruto jumped onto his table and maintained his balance, "Don't wanna fall in,", The blonde chuckled,

Naruto managed to go even through the bathroom and back, he continued playing until he stubbed his toe on the side of Sasuke's bed, unfortunately. The blonde cursed and grabbed his toe while falling to his " _death_ ",

"Ahhh- I'm burning,", Naruto rolled around and clawed his body as if he was on fire, he then tried to sing in a very high pitched girl voice, " _This girl is on fire~_ "

"I didn't know you were a girl,", Shikamaru leaned on the _already_ opened door and snickered, "That was on fire,",

An awkward silence filled the room as the blonde quickly stood up and saw Kiba and Chouji literally grabbing onto themselves from laughing to hard while Shino was _actually_ smirking.

"Heh heh,", Naruto rubbed the back of his neck as his face turned red out of embarrassment, "So how'd you open the door.. heh,",

Kiba came stumbling in and still kept laughing, "T-thats.. out... of the... question,", He said in between each wheeze and laugh, "T-the.. real q-question-,",

"The real question is, 'What the hell are you doing',", Chouji answered for Kiba ,because god knows how long he's going to take, and brushed off the glare the brown-haired boy sent him,

"Heh.. I just.. uhh,",

"So this is what you do when you're bored,", Shino dared to snicker,

Naruto gaped as his voice turned gradually higher, "A lot of people do this,",

"Oh no no no no no..,", Kiba slung a friendly arm over Naruto's shoulder and shook his head while looking down, "It's just you, my friend, its just you,",

"Why fit in when you can stand out,", Naruto raised a brow and pushed Kiba's arm back with a growl, "And shut up, you,",

"We don't have a problem,", Shikamaru sighed, "How troublesome,",

"So, what are you guys doing here at-,", Naruto looked at his alarm clock, "-1:15?,",

"We have not seen you in a day, we were wondering where you were,", Shino frowned,

Chouji averted his eyes to look at Sasuke's side of the room, "Non pleasant rumours have been drifting around,",

Kiba nodded, "We heard all kind of things, dude,",

"Ranging from things _outside_ of university, as well,", Shikamaru sighed once again, "Do you trust us? speak truthfully, don't worry about us,",

Naruto looked down at his fingers, "To be honest I... I don't trust you guys..,", The blonde paused, "It's because-,",

"Don't worry, we don't expect you to,", Shino pushed up his glasses, " _No one_ can gain _anyones_ trust, that fast,",

"Thanks you guys,", Naruto rubbed the back of his head and looked up, "I'll tell you _everything_ once I really do get to know you guys,",

"And if I haven't told you yet, you have not gained my trust,", The blonde smiled, "Same thing goes for me to you lot, right?,",

Kiba head locked Naruto, "Of course it is, you little twat. You are not the only boss here,",

"Lets head to my room and chill out,", Chouji grinned, "I've have got a stack full of snacks and food, also games to play... Shika has books Shino, if you wanted to know",

"Fuck yes,", Kiba ran out the room with a grin,

The blonde pouted slightly, _If only Jiraiya didn't tell me not to bring my game's and stuff, I would've at least been able to entertain myself,_ Naruto put his hands in his pocket, _Or entertain the friends I have made too.. Guess I didn't expect myself to make friends at all,_

Shikamaru, Shino and Chouji walked out the room with Naruto on their tail. The blonde spent one last glance at his room and then locked the door, _Sasuke has his own key_ , _and I doubt he is still stable enough to be on his own,_

* * *

Shikamaru sat down on his bed and watched as everyone else made themselves comfortable, either on the floor or on their chair. He then locked eyes with Chouji and the brown-haired boy nodded and grabbed a can,

The black haired boy locked his hands together, "Naruto, is it alright if we ask you some questions?.. It's your choice to either tell us the answer or not..,",

Naruto looked up, from where he was standing next to the door, and sighed, "Yes, just as long as I get to ask you lot some questions as well,",

"Fair enough,", Shikamaru raised a brow, "Do you know anything about the Uchiha's, or to be more exact, Sasuke Uchiha?,",

"Well, I've only ever heard of them once, but never again,", Naruto groaned, "I don't know anything about the Uchiha's, but I do know that Sasuke is a suicidal jerk,",

Shikamaru nodded then paused, "Suicidal... jerk?,",

"He's a jerk because-,",

"I know he's a jerk but.. Suicidal?,",

Naruto tipped his head down while his hair covered his eyes, "The reason why I wasn't here, is because Sasuke tried to do suicide,",

Chouji spat out his drink and coughed, Kiba fell out of his chair and Shino's eyes widened. _So my_ _calculations were right, it was a failed suicide attempt_ , Shikamaru closed his eyes, _But that boy.., How did he find out?_

 _Kiba joined the table and glared at everyone surrounding it, "What in the hell is going on with these flying rumours about blondie?, Fucking liars and bullshitters they are-,",_

 _Chouji ceased his eating and looked up, "How do we know that they are lying?,",_

 _Kiba whipped his head around in shock, "You would actually believe those dirty rumours-,",_

 _"No, I wouldn't. But we have barely known Naruto for a day,", Chouji continued eating, "For all we know, we could've been_ _deceived,",_

 _"I agree with you Chouji, but Naruto doesn't seem like the type to.. well. deceive or lie,", Shino pushed up his glasses,_

 _Shikamaru sighed, "Don't judge a book by its cover, unless you have already read it,", Shikamaru looked around the hall, "I think its best to listen to some of these rumours and find out what really is the start of it,",_

 _Kiba, Shino and Chouji nodded silently and continued doing their thing,_

 _"I heard the boy has killed his own parents,",_

 _"He's turned his family insane,",_

 _"He turned the best couple into the worst couple,",_

 _"He's a murderer,",_

 _"It's not his parents fault their child ended up becoming something disastrous,",_

 _"I feel sorry for his roommate,",_

 _"Isn't his roommate the Uchiha boy?,",_

 _"Sasuke Uchiha, the last survivor from the Uchiha clan,",_

 _"How dare they put such a monster with Sasuke, the poor guy,",_

 _"Don't tell anyone, but Sasuke tried to do suicide,",_

 _Shikamaru's eyes widened and tried to pinpoint who ever said that,_

 _A gasp, "Oh my god, really?! Its probably because of that monster-,",_

 _"Yeah, but it's a failed suicide attempt,",_

 _"Thank god, if Sasuke died- oh I cannot think of a world without my love,",_

 _Shikamaru stared at the boy who said all those things about Naruto's roommate trying to do suicide and analysed all his feautures._

 _Olive skin tone, White to greyish hair, green eyes and a tattoo consisting of two red medium sized dots on his forehead, All I need to know is his name now.._

 _Shikamaru tried to look for the white-haired guy again but unfortunately he disappeared. Shikamaru cursed and looked at his friends to see how they have coped with the rumours. Chouji stopped eating and was looking down, Kiba had his fists clenched and was shaking with rage and Shino was frowning with his glasses pushed high up._ How troublesome,

 _"We'll share what we have heard soon,", Shikamaru stood up, "Lets find Naruto,",_

 _Everyone nodded and followed the black-haired boy out of the hall and upstairs to the Jōnin dorm,_

Shikamaru opened his eyes and sighed, "How troublesome,",

Naruto scrunched up his face in confusion, "Not that I'm expecting you to be but.. Shikamaru.. you don't look surprised,",

"He's already calculated the possible answer, and I'm guessing that what he chose was correct,", Chouji chuckled faintly, "Damn you, Shika,",

"Shit, Naruto.. fuck.. Is Sasuke alright?,", Kiba bit his nails,

"Yes, it was a.. failed suicide attempt,", Naruto took a deep breath, "Now, Is there any reason to why you asked me about the Uchiha's, and my roommate?,",

Shino pushed his glasses up, "Naruto, have you ever heard of the Uchiha's downfall, the Uchiha incident?,",

"It's obvious that no, I haven't,",

Shikamaru looked at the time and sighed, "Naruto, just search it on your laptop. We have to catch our next class,",

"Oh, Tsunade let me have the day off since..-,",

"Don't worry, we understand,", Chouji got up and headed for the doors, "Our spare key to our room is next to the bed, Cya later,",

Kiba stood up and punched Naruto's arm playfully and followed Chouji, "Don't forget that we are there to talk to, Bye blondie,",

"Don't forget to lock the door,", Shino said as he and Shikamaru walked out the room and closed the door.

 _How troublesome,_ The black-haired boy yawned and followed his friends out of the dorm,

* * *

Sasuke looked at his bandaged wrists, then at his hands. He watched as he unclenched and clenched his hands for a few seconds until he sighed. The pink-highlighted raven looked at the time and listened as the clock ticked by.

 _Tick-tock, tick-tock,_

Other than the clock making its noise, there was white silence. Sasuke thanked and hated the silence. One, for it was calming and peaceful, Two, for it was disturbing and.. _empty_.

The raven, with pink-highlights, was just about to try to get up until he heard people talking outside his room. He immediately went back to lying down and turned to lay on his right side. he was faking to be asleep. The people outside his room still kept talking so Sasuke couldn't help but hear only some of it.

"Information?, any in tell about _those lot_ ,", The person spat out the last two words as if it was poison,

 _The voice sounds familiar.._

"Of course, but I couldn't get enough,",

 _A girl's voice?_

"Tch, well, did you get what we needed?,", The person said with a haughty attitude,

 _I've_ _definitely heard this person talk before.. but when?_

"Only half of it,", The girl sounded like she was gritting her teeth while talking,

 _What are they talking about?,_

"Good-for-nothing girl,",

 _Why are they talking directly outside of my room?,_

" _Watch your tongue, or I'll cut it off_ ,", The girl was pissed,

 _Don't they know that I could be hearing them?,_

"I'd like to see you try-,",

"Tsunade did not allow anyone in here, _so why are you lot here?_ ,", Kakashi said as he raised his voice,

 _Shit, Kakashi's here... He's going to come in here... shit I-,_

"Oh sorry we didn't know about that, we'll leave now,", The boy said and Sasuke heard the door creak open and shut closed,

Sasuke shut his eyes and pretended to be asleep, but he knew it would be fruitless against Kakashi. The door was pushed open and someone slowly walked in and took a seat to the left side of Sasuke.

"After 100 years, thats when you'll be able to trick me, Sasuke,", Kakashi chuckled softly,

Sasuke's breath hitched but he didn't let Kakashi know it, "I... Hn,",

They grey-haired man sighed and leaned back in his chair, "I don't even know what to say to you now,",

"Are.. are you ok?,", Sasuke didn't like the words that slipped off his tongue, _those foreign words_ ,

"Well being honest, I am not ok, I have mixed emotions,", Kakashi crossed his arms, "Those emotions consisting of, anger, sadness, worry and regret,",

"Oh...,", Sasuke did not know how to deal with these kind of things so he opted for the only option, "Sorry,",

"Sorry wont work,",

"Then what will?,",

"Sasuke, I just don't want to hear your empty ' _sorry's_ ' anymore,", Kakashi averted his eyes to look to the window, "I don't even want you to have a reason to say ' _sorry_ ',",

"...,", The pink-highlighted raven struggled for words since he really did not prepare himself for this, _I guess having social skills can get you out of hard situations, but why is Kakashi saying this. Hasn't he had enough of me doing the same_ thing _every damn_ time?.

"Because I'm the one who should be saying sorry, so..,", Kakashi locked eyes with Sasuke and softly smiled, "I'm sorry, _Sasuke_ ,",

Sasuke was taken aback, and for a few _long_ seconds he was trapped in his memories. In that same encounter with-

 _"Itachi,", Sasuke cried out his brothers name, "Why- why- **JUST WHY!?** , Why would you do this?!,",_

 _Itachi feigned ignorance, "I was doing the right thing,",_

 _"IS KILLING YOUR ONLY FAMILY THE RIGHT THING?,",_ _Sasuke shouted with pain as he fell to the ground while trying to chase Itachi,_

 _Sasuke had his hand out_ _stretched, as if he was trying to reach Itachi, "Don't leave me on my own.. Itachi,", Sasuke looked up and was shocked to see a single tear slide down Itachi's eye,_

 _"I'm sorry, Sasuke-,",_

 _"_ Sasuke! _,", A grey-haired man came running to Sasuke and picked him up, Sasuke was shocked, who was this man?, "Don't worry, I'm here_ Sasuke _,",_

 _The raven averted his eyes to look at Itachi and tears slid down his eyes at what he saw. There was Itachi, smiling softly for the last time before the darkness took him away forever-_

"Sasuke! Sasuke- hey wake up,", Kakashi kept shaking Sasuke by the shoulders until said boy woke up from his ' _trance_ ', "I'm going to slap you-,",

The pink-highlighted raven flinched back and whispered with disbelief, "Itachi.. he didn't cry... and he didn't smile either? So what was _that?_ ,",

* * *

"Itachi.. he didn't cry... and he didn't smile either? So what was that?,",

Kakashi stared at Sasuke and averted his mournful eyes to look at the wall, just so Sasuke couldn't see how affected he was, _Sasuke can't forget what Itachi did, and even with me as his guardian, I can't protect him. I can't make him forget. Fugaku and Mikoto... I vowed to them that I will protect him, but.. yet..-,_

"You...,", Sasuke seemed to have trouble forming words, _I guess he left the thought to think about later.. still,_ "I should be the- why are you saying sorry?,",

"I didn't protect you,", Kakashi was always straight-forward with his answers,

Sasuke tried to keep impassive but the confusion in his eyes was _very_ noticeable, "Protect me from what?,",

Kakashi gave no answer by talking but instead by action. He stared openly at the bandages around Sasuke's wrist all the way up to his elbow and let his emotions swim around his eyes. He saw that the pink-haired raven unconsciously put his hands underneath the blankets, hidden from sight, and bitterly smiled, _I bet he doesn't see me as a father figure,_

"This.. it wasn't your fault, I did this out of my own will. I knew the consequences,",

"So you'd rather die and forget about me?,",

"I'd rather forget about everything,",

" _So you'd rather die and forget about me? While I'll always remember you?,",_

"...,",

Kakashi's face went blank while inside there was a living storm, _I was right-_ ,

"When you put it in that way.. you're making it sound bad. And I don't want to droop down to _his_ level. So..,", Sasuke's cheeks lightly turned pink but you could barely notice it, "No,",

Kakashi faintly smiled, but he still felt like a hundred needles are inside his heart, twisting and turning, "'No' what?,",

"You know what I mean,", Sasuke sounded slightly childish and to add to that, his pink-highlights seem to be glowing, _Jiraiya's habits have passed on to Naruto.. Well he did have a head start._

Everything went silent after that. There were no words to exchange. Kakashi just groaned and laid back in his chair for a more comfortable place, while Sasuke stared at his hands.

"Sometimes, it's hard to control the urge,", Kakashi's eyes widened as he realised that Sasuke was talking about his emotions, something that he never does, "I can't always hold on to the red string and hope to be safe,",

"There is always a reason for feeling suicidal, Sasuke, Has someone done something?,", The grey-haired man leaned forward with interest,

"I wouldn't say that,",

"Then what would you say?,",

"Someone is _trying_ to do something, _trying_ to, maybe, get rid of me,",

"Do.. Do you suspect anyone?,",

"Just a few,",

"Is one of them Naruto?,",

Sasuke, without realising it, smiled softly until he stopped and answered with a glare, "No, He's only made my blood boil,",

"Is that a completely different feeling than being suicidal?,", Kakashi inwardly smiled, _Naruto is changing him,_

"Well, the cause, for me, is depression and pressure. Only small parts of anger and regret though,",

Kakashi sighed and decided to go straight for the answers he needed, "Why.. Why now, have you decided to tell me all this? Why did you even bother telling me all this?,",

"I..,", Sasuke tried to find better words to form, "I just needed to get it off my shoulders,",

Kakashi left it at that, even when he knew that was an excuse. _Now that he's open, I can't shut him off. If I did, he wont open again, he wont tell me all this. I need to know more, but I guess I'll just have to wait,_

"You are probably enjoying your time away from class, from work,", Kakashi sighed when Sasuke shrugged and checked the time, "Shit, I'm late for my next class. English- crap,",

The pink-highlighted raven grunted and laid himself down to go back to sleep, totally ignoring Kakashi's business.

The grey-haired man got up with sluggish movement and mumbled dryly, "Thank you for worrying about me,",

Kakashi stared at Sasuke's back until he groaned and went to go outside of the room, "See you later, _little raven_ ,", The grey-haired man snickered when the pink-highlighted raven twitched and shut the door close. He headed for the door on his right and frowned.

 _I need to talk with_ _Jiraiya until he starts his next case_ , _I need to warn him._

* * *

Naruto stared at his closed laptop on his lap and took a deep breath, "Just search 'The Uchiha's downfall', thats all..,", _Why am I so.. jerky?.. It's just one search?_

The blonde looks at the time and sighs. He turns on his laptop, enters his password, and quickly searched, 'The Uchiha's downfall'. He paused in shock when he see's the first head line.

"Older brother murders all his family, sparing only his younger brother- case unsolved..,", Naruto's eyes widened when he saw the picture of someone with long black hair, black eyes and pale skin- _He looks just like... Sasuke_ , "This- This can't be Sasuke's..,",

There were _so many_ other head lines, _Physco teenager kills his own family sparing one boy, Uchiha's murdered by their own blood, Young boy devastated with seeing his family killed,_ You name it.

Naruto clicked the head line that caught his attention the most, _'Only two Uchiha's left alive',_ The blonde shivered, he had a bad feeling. He read the important bits out loud, just to assure himself that this is real,

"A boy called Itachi Uchiha murdered all his family in just one night. He only spared his younger brother alive. No one could determine _when_ this massacre happened, since we had no witnesses. The young boy, S-Sasuke Uchi-Uchiha was t-traumatised. We could not ask him,", Naruto's hands shook and he was biting his lip.

The blonde didn't want to read anymore, but he scrolled down just incase. Horror filled his eyes when he saw a picture of something too gruesome to be here. Naruto grabbed the cloth covering his skin and heart, and kept breathing harshly.

There was Sasuke, covered in blood among the dead bodies, staring right at the camera. His eyes void of life, only fear filled them in. _These sick p-people. They took a picture.. They.._

Naruto jerked and in one big movement he threw up all over the carpet, while some got on his bed and himself. The blonde wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and was about to shut the laptop off until something yellow on his screen caught his attention.

He ignored all the bodies and Sasuke but instead looked at someone outside the window. This person had blonde hair that reached up to his shoulders and tanned skin and Naruto was able to see... _b-blue eyes?!,_ This person looked a lot like his-

" _What is my father doing in that picture!?_ ,",

* * *

 ** _-MajorAnimeFan (Ayame) 1/5/16_**

 _ **Why is Naruto's father there? And why has no one noticed him? Find out soon~**_

 _ **The date for the Downfall of the Uchiha clan is unknown in canon. I have no idea when the date of the Uchiha's massacre started ;-; sadly. If you do, feel free to DM me. It's big help.**_

 _ **Thanks for the reviews, follows, favs. It keeps me happy and joy when I write the next chapter.**_

 _ **If you are confused about anything in the fic, ask and I'll always answer~**_

 _ **See you in the next chapter,**_

 _ **Bye for reals :3**_


	7. Open & Lonely

_**-2016 MajorAnimeFan (Ayame)**_

 **The things you need to know before reading this fic:**

 **Disclaimer: I do _not_ own the _any_ of the characters _or_ Naruto. They all belong to K-Masashi, all I own is this plo _t and my_ journal, sadly '-'. **

**Warnings: (Eventually)**

 **\- Yaoi (BoyxBoy)- don't like, don't read and don't comment.**

 **\- OOC (Out Of Character). This will be necessary, especially for Sasuke and other characters. I'll try not to make them _too_ OOC. But sometimes we need it in order for these stories to make sense. **

**\- Swearing. In hard situations, a few colourful words would never hurt.**

 **\- Self-Harm (Self Mutilation), These mean suicidal attempts and inflicting more pain to yourself.**

 **\- Deaths. Something I hate but people do die.**

 **\- Violence. Lots from Naruto, even some from Sasuke too.**

 **\- Humour. Such as innuendos and dirty jokes :). This really isn't a warning :3.**

 **Thank you for the wait and sorry for it. Now for the story!. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Blood Betrayal**_

 **Open & Lonely**

 _"What is my father doing in that picture?,",_

Naruto breaths turned desperate and harsh as he tried to process what the _hell_ was going on, _He was supposed to be dead, so why is he.. Did mother fake his death? No- she wouldn't lie to me.. But-_

The blonde's room door opened and a guy with red hair stepped in and scrunched his nose when he spotted puke on the floor. At first Naruto froze, _someone just entered my room, someone just,-_ The blonde quickly shut his laptop off and dashed into the bathroom to get tissue so he can wipe the puke. Totally ignoring how the red-head made himself comfortable on Sasuke's bed.

Naruto, after he finished, quickly took his clothes and changed in the bathroom. He then got new bed sheets and blankets for his bed and changed them. After that, he took a deep breath and sat down on his bed.

"Thats the most exercise I've done all year,", Naruto managed to wheeze out.

The red-haired guy didn't even move one inch. All he did was stare and the blonde bit his lip.

 _Wait a second,_ Naruto's eyes widened, _He is that guy that stared at me in the hallway,_ Naruto looked at the red-haired boy and quickly averted his eyes, _What in the bloody hell does he want?_

"Gaara Sabaku,", Naruto almost screamed and jumped when the said boy, Gaara, said his name.

"Oh uh- Nice to meet you Gaara. I'm Naruto Uzumaki.. hehe,", Naruto leaving out his last name became natural.

"Hn,", Gaara grunted and then began the awkward silence, just like a silent scre-

"You are a Namikaze,", The blonde, once again, almost jumped since the red-head kept blurting _something_ out in utter silence, _It's unexpected,_ Naruto grumbled. But then Naruto looked at Gaara's face and froze when he saw dead, emotionless eyes. _If he knows I am a Namikaze, why isn't he.. Doesn't he hate me?_

"Yeah uh..,", Naruto coughed since he didn't know how to deal with this.., "Uh..-,",

"We are the same,", Gaara said emotionlessly, _What is he talking about? The same?-_

"How?,",

"Shukaku,", Gaara looked as if he was expecting an action, but still seemed emotionless,

"Shukaku and?,",

"I am just like you,",

Naruto sucked his teeth and thought for a minute, "Do you mean that we.. Have an asshole as a roommate?,",

Gaara rolled his eyes and glared, "Same childhood,",

The blonde gaped, "You mean.. People hate you? Like they hate me?- You have heard of me? I haven't heard of you..,",

The red-head nodded, "Shukaku no Suna,",

"Is that Japanese? What does it mean?,",

"Shukaku of the Sand,",

"So that's what your 'story' is called?,",

The red-head nodded and became silent. Naruto didn't realise how much they have talked and mentally sighed, _I don't want to_ _search it, and he wont tell me either since I know-_

"I was called this because I was an insane murderer,", Gaara said silently and the blonde frowned, " _It wasn't me, It wasn't my fault_ ,",

"You were,", Naruto took a deep breath, "Blamed?,",

Gaara nodded and looked away, _Thats still limited information, but I can't force it out of him, thats his choice,_ Naruto decided to break the ice and say,

"Hey, the tattoo on the left side of your forehead- what does it mean?,",

"Ai. It means love,",

"Who did it for you?,",

"I did,", Gaara stared at his hands, "With my mother's blood and ink- to remember her,",

Naruto's face went blank, _Is he even allowed to be here, I mean.. Is he stable?- he did call himself insane but-_

"I _was_ insane, but I was sorted out. I'm human,", Gaara stared at Naruto, "We were called demons, weren't we?,",

The blonde bit his lip and looked down so he could cover all the morose emotions lying in his eyes. _Jiraiya did say that people could work out how I feel just by looking into my eyes,_

"You can't forget what they used to say and still do, it'll always happen-,",

"What point are you trying to make?,", Naruto looked up and Gaara seemed to be just a little bit startled at the blurted response, "And why?,",

Light green eyes flashed, "We are the same, aren't we?,",

"Yeah, but-,",

Gaara points to where his heart is located, "You feel the same pain as me,",

Naruto sat silently as he looked at Gaara. To him, the red-head looked like a little kid pointing at his heart, curiosity written across his face. But now, replacing the curiosity was the dark truth, and replacing the body was the shattered soul, _I know what it's like to be blamed, Too much that it's my closest comfort,_

They both sat in silence, each digesting the fact that they have the same childhood, _the same pain_. Naruto took a few moments to calm down his thoughts and feelings that were suddenly revealing themselves. He asked a normal question, just as an attempt to start a conversation moving away from their past, present, _and probably future.._

"How come you are not in class?,", Naruto clasped his hands together and gripped tightly just so he can stop being tense, _wasn't much help,_

"Because you aren't,", The red-head said bluntly,

 _The wake up call will be tough, well, if he even has the feelings to worry_ , "So you bunked a class just because I was,", A statement,

"Hn,",

"Thats not an answer,",

Gaara didn't respond and Naruto sighed, _I can't expect an answer if he is not_ _soci_ -

"It's the best one you'll get-,",

Naruto actually let out a small scream and jumped, "Will you stop!,",

The red-head actually let out a little smirk and humour flashed in his eyes, _That did the trick_ ,

"Stop what?,",

The blonde waved his hands around not only to make his point, but to, hopefully, get Gaara off the subject on their past. Because he knows how it feels, and seeing someone else break down _is a thing he doesn't want to see again._

"Dayum,", Naruto whistles when he looks at his alarm clock, "We have been talking for two hours straight. It's 3:00pm right now,",

Gaara didn't say anything but frowned as he got up. He was about to leave until the blonde called out to him,

"You OK?,", _Whats happened now? Did I say something wrong?_

* * *

"You OK?,", _I wish I could answer that truthfully,_

Gaara nodded and opened the door. He shut the door close without a goodbye. _Goodbyes never really were my thing_

The red-head glared at his door and walked in. He ignored the white-haired boy sitting on _Kankuro's_ bed until the boy grabbed his arm, "Where were you? Shukaku?,",

 _Thats not my name and you don't belong here,_ Gaara hissed and jerked his arm back, then continued his way into the bathroom. Pretending not to hear what the boy said into his phone,

"Bring in the syringes, because someone has been a bad boy,", Kimimaro smirked, "Also bring in your favourite equipment, Tayuya,",

* * *

Jiraiya leaned on the rock hard wall of the dark and dirty alley way. Familiar faces passed by but were soon forgotten. The white-haired man took a long sip on his vodka until a shadow appears at the end of the alley way. Jiraiya put his vodka away and put his hands in his pockets, facing the direction of the shadow,

"Kakashi?,",

"Wrong,", The person that answered said with a playful tone,

Jiraiya frowned then quickly glared, "State your name and purpose,", _There are only a few who would come here,_

"Aw, how rude.. Can't you be nice to a fellow friend?,", The shadow moves forward and all Jiraiya could see was a person wearing a black cloak covering all his features, _I can only note that he is a boy because of his structure and voice, and if he is a fellow friend.. or not.. the people are more limited.._

"A fellow friend that decides to hide his face, and comes at an unexpected time?, Sure, I believe you,", The white-haired man was looking for tactics to see what kind of person this would be, so he chose sarcasm,

"Well, I am quite wanted out there. One look and someone would be screaming,",

Jiraiya took a step back and gripped the hidden gun in his pocket, _He's wanted..,_ Then Jiraiya managed to pop in some sleeping darts in the gun while it was in his pocket, _So he must have some history and information.._

"Oh really? Must be quite the charmer then,", Jiraiya noticed that the cloaked figure stopped moving when he was trying to put in some sleeping darts into his gun, _He's also sharp.._

"I guess you could say that, anyways.. Where is this Kakashi guy? Seems like you guys really had business,", The cloaked figure did some motion with his fingers that made Jiraiya cringe, _He has the skill to move onto tactics.. to get some sort of reaction out of me.._

"It's business you aren't involved it.. anyways- Looking for your ex-girlfriend? or boyfriend shall I say? Which way do you swing?,", The white-haired man awaited for a reaction, but all he got was plain remarks back,

"Haha, funny- I wish, and I swing anyway.. even for old _, old_ men,", The cloaked figure put emphasis with his fingers when saying 'old' twice, _Playful attitude and intentional insults.._

"Too bad, I only swing for natural girls, not the hidden cloak type- if you know what I mean,", _This is getting ridiculous,_

The cloaked figure still hasn't moved one inch, "So I'm a girl now apparently.. well... You can always try something new,",

Jiraiya shrugged and looked around, _It's almost 5pm.. How long is Kakashi going to take.._

"Wondering why Kakashi isn't here?,", The cloaked figure looked like he was doing _something_ but his face was completely hidden, but his voice sounded happy and playful, _forcefully happy and playful, its not that hard to notice,_

"He's going to take his time,", Jiraiya sighed, "Kyuubi,",

Kyuubi took the hood off his head and smirked, "Wasn't that fun? Trying to figure out who I was?,",

Jiraiya ignored Kyuubi and stared at the other end of the alley way, _I'm getting rusty- I couldn't even recognise Kyuubi.._

"Getting sad because you couldn't recognise me? Don't worry. Even in a million years you still wont be able too~,", Kyuubi chuckled a bit,

 _Did he just read my mind?- Or did I say that out loud?_

"No, I didn't read your mind, and you didn't say it out loud,", Kyuubi's smile was _very_ unnerving, _It's to be expected,_ Since his sharp fangs were shown, _Fake fangs.. To be used for what?,_

Jiraiya nodded and looked at the other end of the alley way when he heard the clanking of boots, "Kakashi, you little fucker,",

"I can feel the love in here,", Kakashi walked up to the guys while closing his umbrella, "So we meet again, Kyuubi,",

"It's a pleasure,", Kyuubi fake smiled, _he's making it very noticeable, on purpose I guess,_

Jiraiya sighed and looked up, "Kyuubi, wanna start talking?,",

"Nah, I'm good,",

 _He really gets on my nerves,_ Jiraiya clenched his fists and turned to Kakashi, "Kakashi?,",

"I would like to know why you think Obito is guilty,", _Nice and straightforward-_

"Obito you say?,", Kyuubi shook his head, "He is already guilty, and he already knows about Naruto, he's been playing innocent with you all,",

Kakashi furrowed his eyebrows, "How would you know?,",

"I got all the proof, and Jiraiya over here knows it already,",

"Kakashi, Obito was not the same until _that_ happened. Tsunade said no one would be able to heal from such a tragic thing so fast- without much help either,", Jiraiya bit his lip, "Haven't you noticed it?,",

The grey-haired man stood silent and rubbed his neck, _This is hard to take in.. But he should've noticed.. Should've known..,_ "I guess I was the last one to realise that my _best friend_ was not who he once was..,",

Kyuubi smirked, "We could be lying, and you would believe it with no proof? For a former police officer, you should know better,", _Kakashi hates it when someone tells him what he 'should know'.._

Jiraiya glared at Kyuubi, "Kakashi has known me for a long time, he knows I wouldn't lie to him,",

"Kakashi has known Obito for a long time, so it does not make no fucking difference,", Kyuubi growled out, "You can't trust anyone, not even your damn self,",

Kakashi has had enough, "What the fuck do you know! Coming here for no _fucking_ reason- _You have no fucking right to say 'I should know better-_ ,", Jiraiya held Kakashi back by gripping his shoulder tight,

The white-haired man hissed into the grey-haired man's ear, " _He's trying to taunt you, do not fall for his methods- you know how Kyuubi works,",_ Jiraiya let go of Kakashi when he deemed that the grey-haired man has calmed down,

The red-haired man sneered, "I have my fucking reasons, and I have my fucking rights, I can comment my opinion on the situation when I want to,",

Kakashi stood up straight and replied calmly, "No one asked for your opinion,",

"No one asked me _not_ to share my opinion,", Kyuubi responded just as cooly,

Jiraiya's eye twitched, and he decided to voice his confusion, "Kyuubi! What do you have against him?!,",

"The first letter of his name, K,",

"And?!,",

"Only I should have the first letter K in my name, _only me_ ,", Kyuubi stomped his foot childishly, "Copy-cat,",

Kakashi and Jiraiya stood still, a funny expression upon their face and the red-haired guy burst into laughter at seeing it. The two old men still stood there, until they both face palmed and sighed,

The grey-haired man said bluntly, "This is just a game to you, right?,",

Kyuubi wiped the tears at the end of his eyes, "Of course! You all are basically my pawns, If I know what to do- I'll win the game,", Kyuubi smirked, "And I always win the game,",

 _It's hard to remember that this guy was and still is a murderer, that he is wanted.. That he kills for a living.._

"Ah, we should have more times like this.. Too bad Jiraiya already knows how the game works,", Kyuubi held his hand out, "I'll do what you say for a sacrifice.. and cash of course!,",

Kakashi furrowed his brows together, "A sacrifice? Cash? Jiraiya.. Whats going on?,",

Jiraiya sighed and ignored eye contact with Kakashi as he gave Kyuubi a note and a small box filled with cash, "If you don't do what I've asked you to do-,",

"Yeah yeah I know,", Kyuubi started counting the cash then read the note, and he let out a small noise of surprise, "I get the honours to kill him? Oh what a pleasure,",

Realisation dawned on Kakashi and he gave Jiraiya a confused yet horrid look, "You are sending him to assassinate someone? But who? And why?!,",

"Didn't I say to you that you were only going to help me in two cases?,", Jiraiya said succinctly, "This was the case you do not need to get yourself involved in,",

Kakashi grit his teeth together, "I'm always there for help- aren't I?,",

"If you get involved in this,", Kyuubi flashed a sharp smile, one that managed to make Kakashi shiver, "You'll get killed, maybe by me- but more likely from others,",

"Whatever you're doing Jiraiya- its not right,", The grey-haired man clenched his fists, "It feels like its not right.. Don't you feel it?,",

Jiraiya was getting ticked by the second, " _Kakashi, it does not involve you, I'm doing this for a reason, **so stay out of it**_ ,",

* * *

" _Kakashi, it does not involve you, I'm doing this for a reason, **so stay out of it**_ ,",

Kakashi bit his lip and tasted the metallic taste of blood, _Guess I bit too hard,_ He used some tissues to wipe the red liquid away and didn't say anything else,

Kyuubi sighed dramatically, "Ah, what a sad sight to see, don't you hate it when two people fight? Especially if they were close friends? Oh- a sad sight indeed,", _Shut up.._

Jiraiya was looking down, staying silent while Kakashi already walking away,

"Leaving so soon?,", Kyuubi called out and he smirked when the grey-haired man didn't answer,

Kakashi heard the two other men start talking about something else, without him, as if they were waiting for him to leave,

 _If I didn't quit,_ Kakashi growled mentally, _I still would've been able to help,_

* * *

Sasuke glared at the purple-haired woman that entered his room and sat down. She took a folder out and Sasuke watched as she flipped through papers until she stopped and took a sheet out. The purple-haired woman then took a pen out and wrote down Sasuke's name at the top of the sheet, as well as his age and other details Sasuke did not care about.

The pink-highlighted raven rolled his eyes, _Here we go again,_

"Hi, my name is 'Sumire', what is yours?,",

"You already know,", Sasuke saw a flash of anger pass Sumire's eyes and smirked mentally, _She's short-tempered,_

"Yes, I do, Sasuke Uchiha, Nice to meet you,", 'Sumire's' smile didn't look sincere, "I will be asking you a few questions and leav-,",

Sasuke rudely cut in, "Just get on with it,",

The purple-haired woman gripped her pen and took a deep breath, "Alright, The first questio-,",

"I'm pretty sure that I know whether or not if its the first question,", Sasuke said arrogantly. The pink-highlighted raven showered in the rage boiling in 'Sumire's' orange eyes,

"OK, I wont do it again,", 'Sumire' sounded as if she was speaking through gritted teeth, "When did you begin feeling like this?,",

"A few years back of course- haven't you seen my medical details? _,_ ", Sasuke faked rolling his eyes, "Newbies these days-,",

" _I mean_ ,", 'Sumire' took another deep breath and flexed her fingers, "When did you begin feeling like this, to cause you to do your latest suicide attempt?,",

 _She'll burst with this last response,_ The pink-highlighted raven put his hand to his chin and grunted, "Don't know-,",

'Sumire' got out of her chair, while making a lot of noise, and left the room. Sasuke waited for awhile and as he expected, Tsunade slammed the door open and stomped in to the room,

Tsunade pushed the papers onto the floor, making a mess, and sat down while taking her vodka out. She took a sip, "You've got a problem with everyone,",

Sasuke shrugged, "Hn,",

"Since there is no point in asking you questions you wont answer,", Tsunade pointed to the door, "Get lost, you little brat,",

Sasuke rotated his wrists and said, " _You_ can leave, I'll take the bandages off myself,",

The blonde woman shook her head and left the room, also slamming the door shut. The pink-highlighted raven paused then swung his legs to the side so he was facing the direction of the door. Sasuke, still sat on the bed, opened the drawer and took his clothes out. He quickly got changed and cleaned everything up in the room.

"Shouldn't leave a mess, mother said,", Sasuke said quietly as he made his bed and picked up the sheets on the floor,

After he finished tidying up the room, he spared a quick glance around it again then opened the door and left to go to his dorm, into his room and onto his bed.

 _I'll be lucky if I wont see the idiot again,_ Sasuke stuffed his hands in his pocket, _Luck was never on my side_ ,

* * *

Naruto was having a wonderful shower. The water was the right temperature, he was finally able to get the right shampoo, and he was also singing his favourite song too. No matter how old it was, it was still rather catchy- for him, that is,

Naruto used his soap as a microphone, "I'm bringing sexy back- Yeah! Them others boys don't know how to act, Ye-,",

The blonde accidentally slipped on something and he tried to grip the shower curtain pole, but that fell off so he fell out of the shower and onto the floor. He hit his back and head really hard and he cursed as he grabbed his head and arched off the floor.

Naruto laid there for awhile. Not moving since his back and head ached like crazy. His phone was still playing the song, 'Sexy Back' and Naruto mumbled the lyrics. Just as Naruto's favourite part was about to come on, he jumped up, grabbed his towel, the shower curtain and his toothbrush, and went outside the bathroom to sing the rest of the lyrics,

"I'm bringing sexy back, Them other fuckers don't know how to act!,", Naruto got on his knees and wrapped the shower curtain around him while singing, "Come let me make up for the things you-,",

Sasuke entered the room quietly and froze when he saw Naruto, on his knees, wearing a towel, a shower curtain on his shoulders, and holding a toothbrush in his hand. He was facing Naruto's back, and the blonde didn't realise that Sasuke entered the room,

"-lack, 'Cause your burning up I gotta get it-,", Naruto was abruptly stopped by Sasuke coughing and he mumbled the last part, "Fast.., Uh.. I'll just..,", Naruto dashed into the bathroom and slammed the door closed.

Sasuke paused then burst into laughter and buried his face into the pillow to stop his joy being heard. The pink-highlighted raven took a deep breath and laid down on his bed, _Half naked in my room?,_ Sasuke cracked a smirk, _he's so embarrassed now, probably on the floor hitting himself for being so stupid, the idiot,_

Naruto gripped the sink and stared at his red face in the mirror, "It had to be Sasuke that walks through the door.. fuck,",

The blonde huffed and ruffled his hair a little. He then looked around him and realised the whole bathroom was a mess. Naruto shrugged, _Sasuke can clean it up... Just avoid contact and go to bed.. avoid contact and go to bed.._

Sasuke looked up as the bathroom door was opened and Naruto walked straight to his bed without sparing a glance at the pink-highlighted raven. Sasuke shrugged and walked into the bathroom only to stop when he saw the _huge_ mess laying there.

"Idiot, clean up this mess,",

Naruto faked being asleep and let out a loud snort in response,

Sasuke grit his teeth together, _No one tries to trick me._ Sasuke walked to Naruto's side of the room and ripped the blankets off him. The blonde groaned and curled up like a small ball.

"I'll pour a bucket of cold water over you if you don't get up,", Sasuke smirked, "Or maybe a bucket of piss? Your choice, you can even have both,",

Naruto turned over as his eyes widened, "You wouldn't dare,",

"Try me,",

The blonde flipped Sasuke off and got up, slipped his slippers on, and carefully walked into the bathroom. Sasuke leaned on the door and watched as he grabbed a mop and started cleaning up.

Just for good measure, Sasuke added, "Singing and dancing while cleaning up might help get the job done faster,",

"Fuck off,", Naruto's face reminded Sasuke of a tomato,

The pink-highlighted raven sighed as he lifted up a strand of pink hair, "Tell me how to get rid of this,",

"Chop your hair off,",

"You know what I mean,", Sasuke growled,

It was Naruto's turn to sigh as he pointed to his suitcase underneath his bed, "Open the suitcase and there'll be a can, thats all,",

Sasuke walked to the blonde's bed and crouched down so he could grab the suitcase. Once he did, he opened it and took the only can left there, but he hesitated when he saw a orange laptop with the label saying 'Naruto'. He then smirked and also grabbed the laptop out, then took a glance to where Naruto was to see if he was watching, and to his luck, he wasn't.

he pink-highlighted raven opened the laptop and paused when he saw that he had to enter a password,

"If he loves orange, then his password would be orange,", Sasuke was correct but froze when he saw the content still left on,

 _Why is he on..,_ Sasuke faltered as he realised that Naruto was searching about his past, _my personal past.._

The pink-highlighted raven suddenly felt his blood boil as he took in this all. He slammed the laptop shut and threw it underneath the bed and into the suitcase. He grabbed the can and got up just as Naruto left the bathroom.

"I've cleaned it up- Hap-oof,", Sasuke ignored Naruto and bumped into him purposely, making sure the blonde had a bruise, then went inside the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

Naruto rubbed his arm, "What's his problem,", _What happened now?._ The blonde shrugged and headed to bed, thinking that Sasuke was just being in his usual moody mood.

* * *

Sasuke clenched his fists and kicked the bin down. He then kicked the wall and grit his teeth in doing so, _What gave him the fucking right, the fucking right to look at my personal past,_

The pink-highlighted raven bit his lips hard, _Why the fuck would he want too,_

Sasuke put his fist into his mouth to calm himself down. After a while he took his clothes off, grab the can, and entered the shower.

 _What does he fucking want,_

* * *

 _ **-MajorAnimeFan (Ayame) 21/5/16**_

 **Thanks for the reviews, favs and follows! Truly brightened up everyday I have,**

 **If you are confused, feel free to ask,**

 **Who is Kyuubi going to assassinate? Why is Jiraiya doing this? What is going to happen next?**

 **Find out soon~**

 **Bye For Reals :3~**


	8. Suspicious & Sorry

_**-2016 MajorAnimeFan (Ayame)**_

 **The things you need to know before reading this fic:**

 **Disclaimer: I do _not_ own the _any_ of the characters _or_ Naruto. They all belong to K-Masashi, all I own is this plo _t and my_ journal, sadly '-'. **

**Warnings: (Eventually)**

 **\- Yaoi (BoyxBoy)- don't like, don't read and don't comment.**

 **\- OOC (Out Of Character). This will be necessary, especially for Sasuke and other characters. I'll try not to make them _too_ OOC. But sometimes we need it in order for these stories to make sense. **

**\- Swearing. In hard situations, a few colourful words would never hurt.**

 **\- Self-Harm (Self Mutilation), These mean suicidal attempts and inflicting more pain to yourself.**

 **\- Deaths. Something I hate but people do die.**

 **\- Violence. Lots from Naruto, even some from Sasuke too.**

 **\- Humour. Such as innuendos and dirty jokes :). This really isn't a warning :3.**

 **Thank you for the wait and sorry for it. Now for the story!. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Blood Betrayal**_

 **Suspicious & Sorry**

Naruto watched Sasuke sort his bag out. He has been trying to grab Sasuke's attention, and has tried talking to him, but he won't even glance at him. The blonde thought of all possible scenarios that could've made the raven mad, but his mind was currently blank and he just sat there awkwardly.

"Sasuke-,", Naruto was interrupted by the bathroom door slamming shut, _I seriously don't get what his problem is now, and its getting very annoying since I have no fucking clue,_

Naruto shook his head and got up with a groan. He then walked to the door and banged loudly, _This awfully reminds me of our first encounter, when our first fist-fight started,_ "Hey- Can't you at least look at me.. Speak to me..?..,",

The blonde waited five minutes for a response until he sighed and sat down, leaning against the door. He banged his head loudly against it, "Answer me...-,",

Sasuke opened the door and Naruto fell backwards on his back near to the ravens feet. Sasuke paused and then walked on as if nothing happened, _as if I wasn't here,_ Naruto jumped up and held himself back from grabbing Sasuke's shoulder,

"What did I do wrong?.. At least tell me..,", Naruto hated how pathetic he sounded, but he will not ignore this situation, "Please tell me,",

Sasuke sighed and waited for a few seconds while looking down. He then lifted his head and glared at Naruto menacingly and threateningly, " _Mind your own business_ ,",

The blonde stepped back at the tone from the ravens voice and grit his teeth together, _Calm down.. Think.. Don't take action.. Like Jiraiya said.. But.. action speaks louder than words.. Yet.._

"If you are my friend, then your problems are my problems,", Naruto spoke confidently, just to show Sasuke that he wasn't afraid,

The raven growled, "I'm not your friend,",

"I'd expect you to be smarter than this,", The blonde rolls his eyes, "Have you already forgotten the deal?,",

"What deal?,", Sasuke literally spat out,

"The one where I asked you to let me be your friend and I would leave you alone.. oh..,", Naruto realised that his part of the deal was to leave Sasuke alone.. _But.._

"Well there's your answer, _now leave me alone_ ,",

" _I don't want to,_ ",

"Now you are just repeating what you did before,", Sasuke turns to leave, "Leave me alone,",

Naruto didn't realise what he was doing until Sasuke gripped the blonde's wrist and Naruto grasped on tighter to the ravens shoulder.

"Let me go,",

"No,",

Sasuke snarled, "This is getting ridiculous,", The raven jerked his shoulder back and stomped out of the room,

Naruto hesitated then jumped Sasuke from the back and pushed him down on the floor. He straddled his back and held Sasuke's neck,

"Just tell me what I did wrong.. Please,", Naruto had to hold on to the raven's clothes since Sasuke kept bucking,

" _Check on your fucking laptop_ ,", Sasuke growled and pushed the blonde onto the floor. The raven walked away swiftly out of the dorm and didn't spare a glance at Naruto.

The blonde shook his head and massaged his head, _Why did I do that?.. And my laptop? There was nothing on my laptop except.. No.. Oh no..,_ Naruto quickly walked into his room and took his laptop out. He typed in his password then went to his history,

"'I was on yesterday for three minutes'?.. Wait.. Sasuke saw what I was doing.. ,", Naruto shut his laptop and slapped his cheek, _Shit shit shit.. He probably thinks that I'm just another one of 'them'. Fuck.. I mess it up just a day after.._

"But he has to understand- he knows my past.. It's fair if I learn of his too but..", _But would he do something like this to me? Would he search about my past if I knew about his? I.. He wouldn't... but-_

The blonde was interrupted by a buzz coming from his back pocket. He paused until he realised it was his phone and picked the device up. He checked who the caller was and smiled. He then flipped it open and held it to his ear.

"Guessing you want help on getting your man? Am I right?,", Naruto smirked, "I've been waiting for you to come to me,",

"Who the fuck- are you implying that I'm gay? I'm straight, bitch. You wish I was, so kiss my ass,", The other person literally barked out,

The blonde sighed, "Here we go again. You don't need to hide it from me, Kibbles, I already know,",

"I like Hinata, fuck. There you go. You little fucker,",

"I didn't ask you to share who you like-,",

"Shut the fuck up and tell me where your ass is, Or I'll hunt it down myself,",

Naruto chuckled, "I knew you always wanted me, anyways, I'm in my room, Where would you think I am?,",

Kiba mumbled, "Fuck off- I thought you were up someones ass-,",

Naruto snorted "Say something?,", he knew exactly what Kiba said, he just wanted to hear it again,

"Nothing, just about how far peoples heads can go up someones ass,",

"I bet you've tested it out-,",

"Goodbye, little fucker,", The call ended and Naruto smiled, _Kiba can always bring someones mood up, without even knowing the situation itself,_

The blonde slid his phone back into his pocket and grabbed his bags as well as his belongings. He opened the door and leaned on the door, waiting for Kiba to appear, with Shino, Shikamaru and Chouji.

Naruto waited for five minutes. Since they still weren't here, he decided it wouldn't hurt to have a little nap, standing up and leaning on the door that is. _Sleeping comes easy for me_ ,

* * *

Kiba slammed his door open and jumped out of his room, Shino following slowly behind in a good pace. The brown-haired boy ran up to his other friends room and used the keys he was given to open the door. Once he unlocked it, he kicked the door open and imagined holding a gun.

Kiba changed his voice to sound deeper and rougher, "Alright, I want everyone to get down on the ground now, I've got a gu-,",

Chouji threw a pillow at Kiba's face, "You're too loud, shut up,",

"How troublesome,", Shikamaru yawned and laid his head back down on the pillow,

Shino walked in the room and sat down on a stool near Shikamaru's bed, "Kiba is going to fart on you again, thats if you don't get up, Shikamaru, Chouji,",

"I'm already up, and I think you convinced Shika too,", Chouji chuckled when Shikamaru groaned, "He definitely doesn't want to repeat _that_ experience with Kiba,",

Kiba puffed his chest proudly, "If I can wake Shika up, I can wake anyone up!,",

Shino laughed nervously, "No one disagrees with you,",

"Guess you wanna see Naruto again, Kib's,", Shikamaru lazily glanced at Kiba, "Are you his older brother or something?,",

"I'll fart on you-,",

Chouji clapped his hands together, "Aren't we nice friends? Shouldn't friends _not_ fart on each other?,",

"Friends shouldn't even be doing that in the first place,", Shino rolled his eyes,

Kiba nodded and put his hand to his chin, "Yes, Shino, you are right. But we aren't friends.. We are best friends!,",

Everyone smiled, then Shikamaru added his two cents in, "If you care let me sleep,",

"I show my care through farts,", Kiba wiggled his eyebrows, "You can tell how much love I put into my farts, right?,",

Naruto walked through the door with a scowl on his face, "You guys are fucking sick,",

Kiba turned around and dashed up to Naruto to put him into a headlock, "There you are, you little fucker,",

"I've been waiting for you guys, so I took a little nap, and guess what, you are still here talking about 'love farts', _fucking_ 'love farts',", The blonde said with exasperation,

Shikamaru shrugged, "Once you accepted Kiba as a friend, you've already signed your death contract,",

The brown-haired boy ignored Shikamaru and shook the blonde, "You think that we are your saviours coming to save you, the princess, from your roommate, the beast?-,", Kiba quickly hid behind Chouji before Naruto could punch him,

"This ain't beauty and the beast.. yet..,", Shino snickered, "Not without a gold dress,",

Shikamaru joined in, "Or a brown wig,",

"Don't forget the talking furnitures or some shit,", Chouji chuckled,

Kiba smirked, "Aren't we the talking furnitures?,",

Naruto rubbed his face, "You guys.. For fucks sake you missed out the rose,",

Everyone bursted into laughter and Kiba managed to gasp out, "You've s-seen Beauty and the B-beast? Pfft,",

The blonde's face turned red as he turned around and said, "Shut the fuck up and lets just go to the cafe already,",

Shino patted Naruto's back, "Don't worry, everyone has those times, yours was apparently getting hard to a kids movie-,", Shino also sidestepped the sluggish punch coming from the blonde,

Chouji smirked, "Ok, everyone stop bullying the princess, she'll cry!,",

"She's roommates with a beast, she won't cry!,", Shikamaru snickered,

Naruto stomped out of the room and shook his fist, "I'll get revenge you guys. Paybacks a bitch,",

Kiba sighed and tried to hide his smile, "Bud, who are you talking to?,",

"Kiba~,", Naruto suddenly grinned mischievously and Kiba didn't like it,

Shino caught on quickly since he was there when Kiba called Naruto, "Kiba, sometimes you can be the largest dumbass in the world its unbelievable,", Shino then went to Chouji and Shikamaru to tell them and they snickered,

The brown-haired boy pointed at everyone and looked betrayed, "We were all laughing at the princess and now me?! I thought.. I thought we had something~,",

Shikamaru sighed, "All we had was love farts,",

Naruto laughed evilly, "You should've never told me your crush Kibbles~,",

Kiba's eyes widened and he said seriously, "You wouldn't..,",

The blonde flipped out his phone and pressed a few buttons then put it to his ear, "Ah~ Hello there Hina-Oof,",

Kiba tackled Naruto and checked the caller ID, only to see that the blonde didn't call anyone and was just trolling him, "Fuck you,",

"Not interested, but I knew you were after me,",

"I'll fart on you-,",

"Are we going to the caf or not?,", Shikamaru sighed, "How troublesome,",

Shino shrugged, "I think we should leave the love birds here,",

Chouji nodded, "They deserve a little bit of 'alone time',",

Kiba pushed up his sleeves, "I'll give all of you a little bit of alone time-,",

Naruto said bluntly, "There are bars for you to do your business, and toilets and showers and-,",

" _Shut up_ ,", A menacing voice said, coming from the room a few doors away from Naruto's, " _You're too loud_ ,",

* * *

" _Shut up, you're too loud_ ,",

Naruto bit the inside's of his cheeks as he saw a white-haired boy come out of Gaara's room, _So that's his roommate? I have a feeling he's not.._

Kiba looked like he was about to shout something back but Shino bonked him on the head and told him silently to just ignore the guy, _Why ignore him? The guy couldn't have heard us from where he stays.. Thats just ridiculous,_

"Sorry, we'll be leaving now,", Shikamaru turned around as Chouji and the rest followed him behind, minus Naruto.

"Oi, how are we being loud, oldie?,", The blonde couldn't stop blurting out the last word, after all, the boy did have same colour hair as Jiraiya,

The boy immediately glared at the blond and let his hate take over his voice, " _I won't deal with the likes of a monster_ ,",

Shikamaru hissed at Naruto, "Naruto, just leave him,",

"No,", The blonde glanced at Shikamaru and looked back at the boy, "Why should I?,",

Kiba retorted to the boy as he couldn't hold in his anger any more, " _Don't call him a monster_ ,",

"Everyone is allowed to give their own opinions on _something_ ,", The white-haired boy pointed at the blond, "So I can call him a monster just as I can call you a dog,",

Naruto and Kiba felt their blood boil and just about as they were about to take a step forward their friends went in front of them and pushed them out of the dorm.

Kiba pushed Shino back and glared, "What are you doing- Why are you not sticking up for us?,",

The blond bit his lip and said, "It's alright.. I understand that you don't want to get involved with me..,",

Chouji furrowed his brows, "What do you mean?,",

"If you get involved with me, people will start targeting you too.. and you guys don't want trouble so-,",

Shino snorted, "We wouldn't care if people started targeting us,",

Kiba's eyes widened as he hit his head with his own hand, "Fuck... I totally forgot about that..,",

Naruto raised his arms up in questioning, "Forgot what? And why?,",

Chouji said with a frown, "That guy who told us to shut up- He was the person who spread the rumours around about Sasuke committing suicide,",

Shikamaru nodded, "I remember him clearly, but something was fishy about him,",

Naruto's shoulders dropped as he thought about what happened this morning with Sasuke and told his friends, "Tell me in the caf, I'm starving,",

* * *

The boys were sitting on a vacant table, eating silently as they were enjoying and savouring their food. There were only a few people in the hall, containing teachers and the staff. The boys were the only students there, except for one that Naruto recognised.

 _Sasuke.._ , Naruto tried to make eye contact, but the raven kept ignoring him, sometimes even glaring back.

Kiba looked at where Naruto was looking at and growled, "What happened now?,",

"Nothing happened, what, are you my boyfriend now?,", Naruto strained a smirk,

"No! I'm just asking! Jeeze,", Kiba stuffed his face with food,

Naruto shrugged and looked at Shikamaru, "Alright, you can tell me now,",

"If we tell you, you have to tell us whats going on between you and Sasuke,", Shikamaru stared at Naruto with a hard gaze, even he knew that there was tension going on between the two roommates, _as if that wasn't normal,_

The blond sighed and looked away as he mumbled, "Damn the Nara's,",

Shikamaru smirked lazily then laid back on his seat, "So as you know, that boy was the one that said rumours about Sasuke committing suicide, well, I have wondered how he found out,",

"The first conclusion was, that he snuck into the medical room. But only teachers, helpers and staffs have the privileges to go into the medical room,", Shikamaru furrowed his brows, "So that meant that the boy had gotten a pass from one of the teachers, since helpers and staffs can't give passes,",

"Have you suspected any teachers?,", Naruto said with a frown,

Shino answered for Shikamaru, "No, since we don't know the classes this boy attends to, let alone his name,",

Kiba pushed his lips together, "He's got to have a class with at least one of us,",

Naruto gasped, _That boy was in Gaara's room, maybe Gaara knows something about him_ , "A friend of mine knows him,",

Chouji put his crisps down, "I swear, are we becoming detectives or something?,",

Kiba smirked as he imagined himself looking similar to Sherlock, "We should! Solve cases and shit,",

"And get killed in doing so,", Shikamaru sighed, "How troublesome,",

Kiba mumbled, "Party pooper..,", As he shrunk back in his seat,

Shino rolled his eyes, "Anyways, what is this friends name?,",

"Gaara,",

Almost every boy except the blond choked or spat their drinks out, and Naruto turned around to see if Sasuke would at least look at the commotion but, _He's already gone.._

"Gaara as in, Gaara Sabaku?,", Shikamaru questioned as he cleaned his shirt,

"Yeah,",

Kiba snickered, "Whats up with you finding friends with infamous pasts,",

Naruto shrugged and turned to Shikamaru, "You said something about him being fishy? Before?,",

Shikamaru frowned, "Well, the boy said the rumour as if he was trying to tell only us, since he disappeared after saying the rumour,",

"Maybe he didn't want to get caught,", Chouji said as he thought about it,

"No, he knew I've already seen him, and others have too,", Shikamaru narrowed his eyes, "And he deliberately came outside of his room today,",

Shino sighed, "From my perspective, it seems like he wants us to be suspicious of him,",

Chouji leaned forward, "Should we be worried?,",

Shikamaru shook his head, "It seems like they're after one person,", The three boys gazes turned to the confused blond,

"What the hell are you guys on about,", Naruto scrunched up his nose in confusion, "It's like you are speaking in some kind of different language,",

"Or that your skull is just too thick to understand,", Kiba smugly smirked,

"Kiba, even you are confused, since you have been quiet ever since,", Chouji rolled his eyes,

"Hey- You don't even know if what you said was true!,",

"Prove it then,",

Kiba tried saying words his brains haven't even processed yet, making him look like a fish out of water, "I.. you..,",

"Exactly,", Naruto smirked,

Shino pushed his lips together, "Both of you have thick skulls that whatever we say will not go through to your brain, so both of you thick-skulled knuckleheads should keep their mouths shut,",

The two boys shoulders dropped as they mumbled, "We just got scolded by Shino..,", and the rest of the boys laughed. Until Shikamaru's watch went off,

"Looks like me and Cho have to catch our 8am class,", Shikamaru and Chouji stood up, "We'll see you lot at lunch,", The boys sitting on the table nodded their goodbyes and the two boys left the hall,

"Naruto, has anything unordinary happened?,", Shino asked casually, not meaning to hurt the blond, "Like, you felt like someone is after you?..,",

The blond paused and thought for a minute, _Orochimaru is being himself, Sasuke is being himself, friends are being themselves.. Strangers acting like normal..,_ "No, everything seems pretty much normal,",

"Your 'normal' seems fucked up to me, not to be rude though..,", Kiba grit his teeth as he thought about the boy who called him a dog, "No one should be treated like that,",

"I'm used to it,", Shino and Kiba looked down and sighed, _how can someone be_ _used to something like this?_

Shino glanced at the time and cursed when his and Kiba's class was just about to start, "Shit, Kiba, we need to leave now,",

"Fuck me,", Kiba said as he glanced at the clock and jumped up,

Naruto snickered and waved them goodbye. He sat there for five minutes until he shrugged and decided to go to his class early.

* * *

Sasuke was walking to his room back from his class. He ignored everyone that walked by as his thoughts lingered on a certain blond,

 _I don't know what fucking bullshit Kakashi was sprouting to me, because if I knew a guy like him before, I'm pretty sure I wouldn't forget him. Because there would be a god damn reason for me to be friends with such a fucking.. with such a fucking loser._

Sasuke growled as he slammed his door open and slammed it shut. He sat on his bed and grabbed his bangs, pulling on them to show his anger and frustration.

 _Fucking Itachi, all his fucking fault,_ Sasuke gripped his sheets and clenched his hands, trying to calm himself down from destroying everything.

"Having the power to burn everything down,", Sasuke smirked, "That would be an amazing power-,",

The door opened and a red-head popped his head out from behind the door. Sasuke glared at the guy and just as he was about to swear at the red-head the boy said something,

"Naruto's roommate,", The raven was shocked at the neutral voice, but responded with the same tone,

"Whats it to you?,", Sasuke glared at the red-head,

The red-head shrugged, "Hn,", and left the room. Sasuke grit his teeth and locked the door, _I hate it when someone knocks before they walk in, for fucks sake..._

Suddenly, a loud voice boomed through the hallways and the raven knew who it was. Sasuke growled, _I can't deal with this_ , and laid in his bed, turning away from Naruto's side of the room.

He heard the blond put his keys into the door and unlock it. He knew the blond was considering on waking him up, and thats why the blond sat on the ravens bed.

"Sasuke, I know you are awake,", Naruto's heavy weight pushed the bed down and Sasuke was considering on kicking the blond.

Naruto put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder, "Come on Sasu-,", The blond was stopped by a strong hand gripping his wrist and two black eyes burning with hate and rage. The blond jerked his wrist back in surprise, both from the strength and the glare, and fell off the bed.

Sasuke glared at Naruto over his shoulders and said silently but deadly, " _Leave me alone, or I will hurt you_ ,", and turned his head around to shut his eyes tight,

"Please! Is there anything to.. to _redeem_ myself!,", _Che, so pathetic,_

The raven stayed silent, letting his answer pass through it, _There is nothing you can do to redeem yourself,_

Naruto pushed his lips together and went in the bathroom to get changed, _and_ to calm down. Once Sasuke heard the door shut, he turned over and fisted the sheets.

 _'Oh is there anything to redeem myself',_ Sasuke snorted, _Well, death would be nice.._ _anyways.. it was his fault. I'm pretty sure thats not how 'friends' would act. 'Snooping into someones personal life', yeah, I'd kill myself if I'd see that in the dictionary,_

* * *

Naruto stared at his reflection in the mirror and said with a frown, "I have really fucked it up now,", and stripped himself of his clothing. He then _surprisingly_ folded his clothes and walked out of the bathroom.

He stared at the ravens back and sighed then put his clothes in his closet. The blond then jumped on his bed and settled in with a promised frown,

 _I will make it up to him,_

* * *

 _ **-MajorAnimeFan (Ayame) 19/6/16**_

 _ **Aye! It's fathers day today! Happy Fathers Day to all the great fathers out there,**_

 _ **It was my birthday two days ago as well. 17/6/16. :333**_

 _ **+I'm sorry for writing the next chapter later then expected- I had writers block and I was very busy with the finals and shit ;-;.**_

 ** _If you are confused about anything in the fic, feel free to say and I'll always answer._**

 ** _Thanks for the reviews, favs and follows! It helped me write my next chapter! It boosted my confidence :) :3_**

 ** _Anyways, see you in the next chappie!_**

 ** _Bye for reals~_**


End file.
